-Bajo La Misma Estrella
by Aliquam Cervi
Summary: -Soy como una granada, mamá y en algún momento explotaré, así que me gustaría que hubiera el menor número de víctimas posible, ¿sí? Lo único que quiero es mantenerme alejado de la gente, leer libros, ganarles en shogi y estar con ustedes, porque a ustedes no puedo evitar hacerles daño. Están demasiado involucrados. Así que déjenme hacerlo, por favor, porque soy una granada.
1. -Resumen

**_~"Bajo La Misma Estrella"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa... (Basada en el libro de John Green.)

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~"Sinopsis"~**

A Shikamaru le gusta leer libros pretenciosos, jugar al shogi y ver telebasura, leer poesía y dormir (además tiene la excusa de que es bueno para el cáncer) y le gustaría que sus pulmones funcionasen como unos pulmones normales. Su madre cree que está deprimido, así que empieza a ir a un grupo de apoyo todos los miércoles. Aunque, en realidad, no hay nada más deprimente que un grupo en el que cada día la lista de compañeros por los que rezar es más larga.

Un dia en el grupo de apoyo conocio a la encantadora Hinata Hyuga, una tia que habia vencido el cancer y estaba ahi como apoyo a su mejor amigo que estaba a puinto de quedar ciego.

_**-Soy como… como una granada, mamá. Soy una granada y en algún momento explotaré, así que me gustaría que hubiera el menor número de víctimas posible, ¿sí? Lo único que quiero es mantenerme alejado de la gente, leer libros, ganarles en shogi y estar con ustedes, porque a ustedes no puedo evitar hacerles daño. Están demasiado involucrados. Así que déjenme hacerlo, por favor, ¿si? No estoy deprimido. No necesito salir más. Y no puedo ser un adolescente normal, porque soy una granada.-**_

A Shikamaru y Hinata les gustaría tener vidas más normales. Algunos dirían que no han nacido con estrella, que su mundo es injusto. Shikamaru y Hinata son solo adolescentes, pero si algo les ha enseñado el cáncer que ambos padecen es que no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, porque, nos guste o no, solo existe el hoy y el ahora. Y por ello, con la intención de hacer realidad el mayor deseo de Shikamaru: Conocer a su escritor favorito -, cruzarán juntos el Atlántico para vivir una aventura contra reloj, tan catártica como desgarradora. Destino: Amsterdam, el lugar donde reside el enigmático y malhumorado escritor, la única persona que tal vez pueda ayudarles a ordenar las piezas del enorme rompecabezas del que forman parte...


	2. Chapter 1

**_~"Bajo La Misma Estrella"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: M.

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa... (Basada en el libro de John Green.)

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~"Capitulo 1..."~**

A finales del invierno de mi decimoséptimo año, mi madre decidió que estaba deprimido, probablemente porque rara vez dejaba la casa, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en cama, leía el mismo libro una y otra vez, comía infrecuentemente y dedicaba bastante de mi abundante tiempo libre en pensar sobre la muerte y ganarle a mi padre en el shogi.

Cada vez que lees un libro o página web sobre cáncer, o lo que sea, siempre la depresión esta enlistada entre los efectos colaterales del cáncer. Pero, en realidad, la depresión no es un efecto colateral del cáncer. La depresión es un efecto colateral de morir. El cáncer también es un efecto colateral de morir. Casi todo lo es, en realidad. Pero mi mamá creía que requería tratamiento, así que me llevó con mi médico de cabecera, Masamune, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba navegando en una paralizante y totalmente clínica depresión, y que por lo tanto, mis medicinas se debían ajustar y también debería asistir a un grupo de apoyo semanal.

Este grupo de apoyo presentaba un reparto rotativo de personajes en varios estados de malestar impulsados por tumores. ¿Por qué rotaban? Un efecto colateral de morir.

El grupo de apoyo, por supuesto, era tan deprimente como el infierno. Se reunían todos los miércoles en el sótano de una amurallada Iglesia Episcopal en forma de cruz. Todos nos sentábamos en círculo, justo en el medio de la cruz, donde las dos tablas se encuentran, donde el "Corazón de Jesús" hubiera estado.

Noté esto porque Ebisu, el líder del grupo de apoyo y la única persona por encima de los dieciocho años en el recinto, hablaba acerca del "Corazón de Jesús" en cada bendita reunión; todo sobre como nosotros, jóvenes sobrevivientes del cáncer, estábamos sentados justo en el precioso "Corazón sagrado de Jesús" y lo que sea.

Así que, aquí está como fue todo en el "Corazón de Dios": los seis, siete o diez de nosotros caminamos/rodamos, pastamos en una selección de decrépitas galletas y limonadas, nos sentamos en el Círculo de la Confianza y escuchamos a Ebisu contar por enésima vez la historia de su deprimente y miserable vida; como tenía cáncer en sus bolas y pensaron que iba a morir pero no murió y ahora es, un adulto ya crecido en el sótano de una iglesia en la ciudad número 137 más bonita de América, divorciado, adicto a los video juegos, sobre todo sin amigos, ganándose la vida mediante la explotación de su cancerígeno pasado, trabajando lentamente su camino hacia un título de maestría que no va a mejorar sus perspectivas de carrera, esperando, como todos nosotros lo hacemos, porque la espada de *Damocles le dé el alivio que se le escapó, esos muchos años atrás cuando el cáncer tomó sus nueces, pero salvo lo que sólo el alma más generosa llamaría su vida.

~¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN PUEDES SER MUY AFORTUNADO!~

Luego nos presentamos: Nombre. Edad. Diagnóstico. Y como estábamos hoy. "Soy Shikamaru Nara", había dicho cuando llegaron a mí. "Dieciséis. Tiroides originalmente, pero con unas impresionantes y duraderas *colonias satélites asentadas en mis pulmones. Y estoy bien."

Una vez que estábamos alrededor del círculo, Ebisu siempre preguntaba si alguien quería compartir. Y entonces comenzaba el tonto círculo de apoyo: todo el mundo hablando de luchar, y batallar y ganar y encogerse y explorarse.

Para ser justos con Ebisu, nos dejaba hablar de morir, también. Pero la mayoría de ellos no estaban muriendo. La mayoría iba a vivir hasta la edad adulta, así como Ebisu.  
Lo que significaba que había un buen montón de competitividad al respecto, con todo el mundo no sólo queriendo vencer al cáncer. Es como que, me doy cuenta de que esto es irracional, pero cuando te dicen que tienes, por ejemplo, una probabilidad de 20 por ciento de vivir cinco años, las matemáticas se activan y te imaginas que es uno de cada cinco... por lo que miras alrededor y piensas, como cualquier persona sana haría lo siguiente:

~"Tengo que durar más tiempo que estos cuatro bastardos."~

La única faceta redentora del grupo de apoyo fue este chico llamado Shino; cara larga, flaco, con cabello liso y castaño echado sobre un ojo.  
Y sus ojos eran el problema. Tenía un cáncer en el ojo increíblemente improbable. Uno de sus ojos le había sido cortado cuando era niño y ahora llevaba un tipo de gafas de gruesos cristales que hacía que sus ojos, tanto el real como el de vidrio, fueran inexplicablemente enormes, como si toda su cabeza fuera, básicamente, sólo el ojo falso y el verdadero mirándote. Por lo que pude obtener en las raras ocasiones cuando Shino compartió con el grupo, una recurrencia había puesto al ojo que le quedaba en peligro mortal.

Shino y yo nos comunicamos casi exclusivamente a través de suspiros. Cada vez que alguien discutia las dietas contra el cáncer o hasta inhalar tierra de la aleta de un tiburón, o lo que sea, me echaba un vistazo y suspiraba muy ligeramente. Yo sacudía la cabeza microscópicamente y exhalaba en respuesta.

Así que el Grupo de apoyo explotó, y después de unas semanas, actuaba a regañadientes sobre todo el asunto.

De hecho, el miércoles que conocí a Hinata Hyuga, había intentado mi mejor hazaña para salir del grupo de apoyo al estar sentado en el sofá con mi mamá en la tercera etapa de una maratón de doce horas de la temporada anterior de Doctor House, el cual en realidad ya había visto, pero aun así.

-Yo: "Me rehúso a ir al grupo de apoyo."

-Mamá: "Uno de los síntomas de la depresión es el desinterés en las actividades."

-Yo: "Por favor sólo déjame ver Dr. House. Es una actividad."

-Mamá: "Ver televisión es pasivo."

-Yo: "Ugh, mamá, ¡por favor!"

-Mamá: Shikamaru, eres un adolescente. Ya no eres una niño. Necesitas hacer amigos, salir de casa y vivir tu vida."

-Yo: Si quieres que sea un adolescente, no me envíes a grupos de apoyo. Cómprame una identificación falsa para poder ir a clubs, beber vodka y tomar marihuana mujer, no lo hagas problematico."

-Mamá: "No tomas marihuana, para empezar."

-Yo: "Ves, esa es la clase de cosas que sabría si me consiguieras una identificación falsa."

-Mamá: "Iras al grupo de apoyo."

-Yo: "UGGGGGGGGGG."

-Mamá: "Shikamaru, mereces una vida."

Eso me calló, a pesar de que no veía cómo ir al grupo de apoyo cumplía con la definición de vida. Sin embargo, acepté ir, después de negociar el derecho de grabar los 1.5 episodios de Dr. House que me faltaban.

Fui al grupo de apoyo por la misma razón por la que alguna vez permití a enfermeras con tan sólo dieciocho meses de educación de postgrado envenenarme con productos químicos de nombres exóticos: ~Quería hacer felices a mis padres.~

Sólo hay una cosa en este mundo peor que tener cáncer cuando tienes dieciséis años, y es tener un hijo con cáncer.

Mamá se estacionó en el camino de entrada, detrás de la iglesia a las 4:56. Pretendía jugar con mi tanque de oxígeno por un segundo para matar el tiempo.

-"¿Quieres que lo cargue por ti?"

—"No, está bien" dije. El tanque verde cilíndrico sólo pesaba unas pocas libras y tenía este carrito de acero con ruedas para arrastrarlo detrás de mí. Me proporcionaba dos litros de oxígeno cada minuto a través de una cánula, un tubo transparente que se separaba justo debajo de mi cuello, envuelto detrás de mis orejas, y luego se reunía en mis fosas nasales. El artefacto era necesario porque mis pulmones apestaban siendo pulmones.

—"Te quiero" dijo mientras salía.

—"Yo también, mamá. Nos vemos a las seis."

—"¡Haz amigos! " dijo a través de la ventana mientras me alejaba.

No quería tomar el ascensor porque tomarlo es como una actividad de los últimos días en el grupo de apoyo, así que tomé las escaleras. Tomé una galleta y un poco de limonada en un vaso de papel y luego me di la vuelta.

~Una chica me estaba mirando.~

Estaba casi seguro que no la había visto antes. Estatura media y delgada. Su largo cabello berenjena oscuro le caia gracil mente por debajo de la cintura. Parecía de mi edad, quizá un año mayor y se sentaba con su hermoso y redondo tracero contra el borde de la silla, en una postura muy refinada para nuestra edad.

Aparté la vista, de repente consciente de mis innumerables carencias. Llevaba jeans viejos y desgastados, que se hundían en lugares extraños de mi cuerpo, y una camiseta verde promocionando a una banda que ya ni siquiera me gustaba. Además, estaba mi pelo el cual no me había molestado en, tú sabes, peinarlo, por lo que lo llebaba en mi tipica coleta alta que me daba un aspecto de piña. Lucía como una persona normalmente proporcionada con una fruta por cabeza. Y sin embargo, le di una ojeada, y sus ojos estaban todavía en mí.

~Se me ocurrió por qué lo llaman contacto visual.~

Entré al círculo y me senté junto a Shino, a dos asientos de distancia de la tia. Miré de nuevo. Todavía estaba mirándome.

Miren, déjenme decirles: élla era sexy y muy linda. Una chica que no es sexy o linda, y te mira implacablemente es como, en el mejor de los casos, extraño y, en el peor, una forma de asalto. Pero una tia sexy… bueno.

Saqué mi celular y lo toqué para que mostrara la hora, 4:59. El círculo se llenó con los desafortunados chicos "de los doce a los dieciocho" y luego Ebisu comenzó con la oración de la serenidad:

"Dios, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el valor para cambiar las cosas que puedo y la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia."

~La tia seguía mirándome. Me sentí un poco sonrojado.~

Finalmente, decidí que la estrategia adecuada era mirarla también. Las personas no tienen un monopolio en el negocio de mirar fijamente, después de todo. Así que la miré mientras Ebisu reconocía por enésima vez sus no- bolas, etc. y pronto se trataba de un concurso de mirada fija. Después de un rato la tia sonrió y, finalmente, sus ojos perla miraron hacia otro lado.

~Cuando volvió a mirarme, subí las cejas para decir, gané.~

Se encogió de hombros. Ebisu continuó y finalmente llegó el momento de las presentaciones.

—"Shino, tal vez te gustaría ser el primero. Sé que te estás enfrentando un momento difícil."

—"Sí " dijo Shino "Soy Shino Aburame. Tengo diecisiete. Y parece como que tengo que someterme a una cirugía en un par de semanas, después de la cual estaré ciego. No es por quejarme ni nada porque sé que muchos de nosotros pasan por algo peor, pero sí, me refiero, estar ciego como que apesta. Mi novia me ayuda, sin embargo. Y amigos como Hinata" asintió hacia la tia, quien ahora tenía un nombre "Así que, sí" continuó Shino. Estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales había doblado entre sí como la parte superior de un *tipi "No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo."

—"Estamos aquí para ti, Shino" dijo Ebisu "Vamos a dejar que Shino nos oiga, chicos." Y luego todos, en una monotonía, dijimos:

~"Estamos aquí para ti, Shino"~

Konohamaru fue el próximo. Tenía doce años. Tenía leucemia. Siempre ha tenido leucemia. Estaba bien. O eso decía. Había tomado el ascensor.

Kimimaro tenía dieciséis y era lo suficientemente guapo para ser el objetivo de los ojos de la tia sexy.  
Era un paciente habitual, en una larga remisión por cáncer apendicular, el cual yo no sabía que existía previamente. Dijo, como lo había hecho alguna que otra vez cuando había asistido al grupo de apoyo, que se sentía fuerte, lo cual se sentía como si estuviera presumiéndome, mientras las mangueras de oxigeno me hacían cosquillas en las fosas nasales.

Hubo otros cinco antes de llegar a élla. Sonrió un poco cuando su turno llegó. Su voz era baja, vaporosa y extremadamente sexy.

—"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga" dijo "Tengo diecisiete... tuve un pequeño toque de *osteosarcoma hace un año y medio atrás pero estoy aquí hoy, a petición de Shino.

—"¿Y cómo te sientes? " preguntó Ebisu.

—"Oh, estoy genial" Hinata sonrió con la comisura de sus labios. "Estoy en una montaña rusa que sólo va para arriba"

Cuando llegó mi turno, dije—: "Mi nombre es Shikamaru. Tengo diecisiete. Tiroides con metástasis en los pulmones. Estoy bien."

La hora avanzaba a pasos acelerados: las luchas se recontaron, batallas ganadas en medio de guerras que seguramente se perderán, aferrados a la esperanza, las familias fueron elogiadas y denunciadas, se acordó que los amigos simplemente no entendían, lágrimas se derramaron, comodidad fue ofrecida. Ni Hinata Hyuga ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta que Ebisu dijo:

—"Hinata, tal vez te gustaría compartir tus temores con el grupo."

—"¿Mis temores?"

—"Sí."

—"Le temo al olvido" dijo sin ninguna pausa. "Le temo como el proverbial hombre ciego que tiene miedo de la oscuridad."

—"Demasiado pronto" dijo Shino esbozando una sonrisa.

—"¿Fue eso insensible?" preguntó Hinata. "Puedo ser bastante ciega a los sentimientos de otros." Shino se estaba riendo, pero Ebisu alzó un dedo un dedo en forma de reprensión y dijo:

—"Hinata, por favor. Volvamos a ti y a tus problemas. ¿Dijiste que le tenías miedo al olvido?"

—"Así es" respondió Hinata. Ebisu parecía perdido.

—"Alguien, eh, ¿alguien quiere hablar de eso?"

No he estado en una escuela adecuadamente en tres años. Mis padres eran mis dos mejores amigos. Mi tercer mejor amigo era un autor que ni siquiera sabía que yo existía. Era una persona bastante tímida; no del tipo de levantar la mano.

Y aun así, sólo esta vez, decidí hablar. Medio alce mi mano y Ebisu, con un evidente placer, dijo inmediatamente:

—"¡Shikamaru!" estaba, estoy seguro que asumió, la apertura.

~Pasando así a formar parte del grupo.~

Mire a Hinata Hyuga, que me devolvió la mirada. Casi podías ver a través de sus ojos, eran tan perfectos.

—"Llegará un tiempo" dije "Cuando todos nosotros estemos muertos. Todos nosotros. Llegará un tiempo cuando no quedaran más seres humanos para recordar que alguna vez existimos o que nuestra especie alguna vez hizo algo. No habrá nadie que quede para recordar a Aristóteles o a Cleopatra, por no hablar de ti. Todo lo que hicimos, construimos, escribimos, pensamos y descubrimos será olvidado y todo esto" hice un gesto describiendo "Habrá sido inútil. Quizás ese tiempo venga pronto o quizás este a millones de años de distancia, pero incluso si sobrevivimos el desplome de nuestro sol, no sobreviviremos para siempre. Paso mucho tiempo antes que los organismos experimentaron la conciencia, y habrá mucho después. Y si la inevitabilidad del olvido humano te preocupa, te animo a que lo ignores. Dios sabe que eso es lo que hacen todos."

Aprendí esto de mí, antes mencionado, tercer mejor amigo; Asuma Sarutobi, el recluido autor de ~Una Afliccion Imperial~, el libro que era lo que cercano que tenía a una biblia. Asuma Sarutobi, la única persona que había encontrado jamás que parecía  
(A) Entender lo que es estar muriendo, y  
(B) No haber muerto.

Después que termine, hubo un periodo bastante largo de silencio mientras miraba una sonrisa propagarse a través de la cara de Hinata; no la pequeña sonrisa torcida de la tia tratando de ser sexy mientras me miraba, sino su sonrisa real, muy grande para su cara.

—"Maldita sea" dijo Hinata tranquilamente "Tú eres algo más."

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada por el resto del grupo de apoyo. Al final, todos juntamos las manos y Ebisu nos guió en una oración.

"Señor Jesucristo, nos hemos reunido aquí en tu corazón, ~Literalmente en tu corazón~, como sobrevivientes de cáncer. Tú y solo tú nos conoces como nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. Guíanos a la vida y a la luz a través de los momentos de pruebas. Oramos por los ojos de Shino, por la sangre de Konohamaru, por los huesos de Hinata, por los pulmones de Shikamaru y por la garganta de Jugo. Te pedimos que nos podamos curar y que podamos sentir tu amor, y tu paz, que sobrepasa todo entendimiento. Y nosotros recordaremos en nuestros corazones a esos que conocimos, y amamos que se han ido a casa contigo: Suiguetsu, Karin, Temari, Rin, Udon, Tobi y…"

Era una larga lista. El mundo contenía a bastante gente muerta. Y mientras Ebisu estuvo horas con el mismo discurso, leyendo la lista de una hoja de papel porque era muy larga para memorizarla. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en la oración, pero sobre todo imaginando el día cuando mi nombre encontrara su camino a través de esa lista, justo al final cuando todos hubieran parado de escuchar.

Cuando Ebisu había terminado, dijimos este estúpido mantra juntos:

~ "VIVIENDO NUESTRA MEJOR VIDA HOY"~

Y terminó. Hinata Hyuga se empujó fuera de su silla y camino hacia mí. Su paso era torcido como su sonrisa. Se paro frente a mi, pero mantuvo su distancia, así no tendría que estirar el cuello para mirarme a los ojos.

—"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó.

—"Shikamaru"

—"No, tu nombre completo."

—"Um, Shikamaru Nara" Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando Shino se acercó.

—"Espera" dijo Hinata, levantando un dedo y se giró hacia Shino "Eso fue, en realidad, peor de lo que lo hiciste ver."

—"Te dije que era poco prometedor."

—"¿Por qué te molestas con eso?"

—"No lo sé. ¿Ayuda de algún modo?"  
Hinata se inclinó pensando que así no la escucharía.

—"¿Es regular?" No pude escuchar el comentario de Shino, pero Hinata respondió "Yo diría" Apretó a Shino en ambos hombros y después tomo medio paso lejos de él.

—"Cuéntale a Shikamaru sobre la clínica." Shino inclinó una mano contra la mesa de aperitivos y enfoco sus enormes ojos en mí.

—"Está bien, así que fui a la clínica esta mañana y estaba diciéndole a mi cirujano que prefería ser sordo que ciego. Y él dijo, "No funciona de esa manera," y yo estaba, como, "Sí, me doy cuenta que no funciona de esa manera; sólo estoy diciendo que preferiría ser sordo que ciego si tuviera la opción, que me doy cuenta no tengo," y él dijo, "Bueno, la buena noticia es que no serás sordo," y yo estaba como, "Gracias por explicarme que mi cáncer en el ojo no me dejaría sordo. Me siento tan afortunado que un gigante intelectual como usted se digne a operarme.""

—"Suena como un ganador" dije "Voy a tratar de obtener algún cáncer en el ojo así puedo conocer a este tipo."

—"Buena suerte con eso. Está bien, debería irme. Ino está esperando por mí. Voy a tener que verla mucho mientras pueda."

—"¿Mañana?" preguntó Hinata.

—"Mañana" Shino se giró y corrió escaleras arriba, subiendo dos a la vez.

Hinata se giró hacia mí. "Literalmente" dijo.

—"¿Literalmente?" pregunté.

—"Estamos literalmente en el -Corazón de Jesús—" dijo "Pensé que estábamos en un sótano de la iglesia, pero estamos literalmente en el -Corazón de Jesús-."

—"Alguien debería decirle a Jesús" dije "Quiero decir, tiene que ser peligroso, almacenar chicos con cáncer en tu corazón."

—"Le diría yo misma" dijo Hinata "Pero desafortunadamente estoy literalmente atorada -Dentro de su Corazón-, así que él no será capaz de escucharme" me reí. Sacudió su cabeza, sólo mirándome.

—"¿Qué?" pregunté.

—"Nada" dijo.

—"¿Por qué me estás mirando así?" Hinata medio sonrió.

—"Porque eres guapo. Y disfruto mirar tios guapos, hace tiempo decidí no negarme los más simples placeres de la vida." Un breve silencio incómodo se produjo Hinata se abrió paso:

—"Quiero decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, como deliciosamente lo mencionaste, que todo esto terminara en el olvido."

Casi me burlé, suspiré o exhalé de una manera que fue vagamente como una tos y después dije.

—"No soy gua…"

—"Eres como un temerario Kageyama. Como Kageyama en Fairy Tail."

—"Nunca lo he visto" dije.

—"¿En serio?" preguntó "Un tio guapo con coleta alta, que odia la autoridad, que actua desde las sombras y no puede evitar enamorarse de una chica linda que sabe que pondra su mundo de cabeza. Es tu autobiografía, hasta donde puedo ver."

Cada silaba seducía. Honestamente, más o menos me encendió. Ni siquiera sabía que las tias podían encenderme; no en la vida real.

Un chico joven paso cerca de nosotros.

—"¿Cómo estas Gaara?" preguntó.

El sonrió y masculló -"Hola, Hinata"

—"Gente del Memorial" explicó. Memorial era el mayor hospital de investigación.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

—"Al Children´s" dije, mi voz más baja de lo que esperaba que fuera. Asintió. La conversación parecía haber terminado.

—"Bueno" dije asintiendo vagamente hacia las escaleras que nos llevaban fuera del, -Literalmente, Corazón de Jesús-. Eche a andar el carrito y empecé a caminar. Se acercó cojeando a mi lado.

—"Así que, nos vemos la próxima vez, ¿quizás?" pregunté.

—"Deberías verlo" dijo "Fairy Tail quiero decir."

—"Está bien" dije "Lo buscaré."

—"No, conmigo. En mi casa" dijo "Ahora."

Paré de caminar.

—"Apenas te conozco, Hinata Hyuga. Podrías ser una asesina en serie." Asintió.

—"Es cierto, Shikamaru Nara" pasó junto a mí, sus hombros desnudos por su blusa de resaque lila la cual se pegaba a se cuerpo resaltando sus enormes y redondos pechos, du diminuta cintura y su espalda recta, sus pasos eran pausados ligeramente a la derecha mientras caminaba firme y confiada en lo que había determinado era una pierna ortopédica. El osteosarcoma a veces toma una extremidad para probarte. Después, si le gustas, toma el resto.

La seguí por las escaleras, perdiendo terreno mientras hacia mi camino lentamente, las escaleras no eran un campo fácil para mis pulmones.

Y después estábamos fuera -Del Corazón de Jesús-, en el estacionamiento, el aire frío de primavera de la manera perfecta, la luz del atardecer celestial en su nocividad.

Mamá no estaba ahí todavía, lo que era inusual, porque casi siempre estaba esperándome. Miré alrededor y vi que una chica alta, curvilínea y rubia tenía a Shino fijado contra la pared de piedra de la iglesia, besándolo de una manera bastante agresiva. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para escuchar los extraños ruidos de sus bocas juntas, y podía escucharlo diciendo, "Siempre," y ella diciendo, "Siempre," de regreso.

De repente, parada cerca de mí, Hinata medio susurró.

—"Son grandes creyentes en las manifestaciones públicas de afecto."

—"¿Qué hay con el "siempre"?" los sonidos de succión se intensificaron.

—"Siempre es lo suyo. Siempre se amaran a pesar de cualquier cosa. Yo de forma conservadora he calculado que se han enviado mensajes de texto con la palabra Siempre como cuatro millones de veces en el último año."

Otro par más de autos llegaron, llevándose a Konohamaru y Kimimaro. Éramos sólo Hinata y yo ahora, mirando a Shino e Ino quienes avanzaron a un ritmo acelerado, como si no estuvieran recostados contra un lugar sagrado. Su mano llegó hasta su pecho, sobre su camisa manoseándolo, mientras sus dedos se movían alrededor. Me pregunté si eso se sentía bien. No parecía como si lo fuera, pero decidí perdonar a Shino en base a que iba quedar ciego. Los sentidos se deben aprovechar mientras todavía hay hambre o lo que sea.

—"Imagina tomando ese último viaje al hospital" dije tranquilamente. "La última vez que manejaras otra vez un auto." Sin mirarme, Hinata dijo:

—"Estas matando mi vibra aquí, Shikamaru Nara. Estoy tratando de observar el amor joven en su más multi-esplendorosa torpeza."

—"Creo que está lastimando su pecho" dije.

—"Sí, es difícil de determinar si está intentando estimularla o hacerle un examen de seno" después Hinata Hyuga metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans anchos y sacó, de todas las cosas posibles, un paquete de cigarrillos. Lo abrió y coloco un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—"¿Es en serio?" pregunté "¿Crees que eso es genial? Oh, Dios mío, acabas de arruinar toda la cosa."

—"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó, girando hacia mí con el cigarrillo sin encender colgando de su boca, sin sonreír.

—"Toda la cosa donde una tia que no es poco atractiva o poco inteligente, o aparentemente de alguna manera inaceptable se me queda mirando y me señala el uso incorrecto de "Literalidades", me compara con un actor famoso y me pide que vea una película en su casa, pero por supuesto ahí siempre hay una hamartia y la tuya es esa Oh, Dios mío, incluso aunque TUVISTE EL MALDITO CÁNCER le das dinero a una compañía a cambio de la oportunidad de adquirir TODAVIA MÁS CÁNCER. Oh, Dios mío. Déjame asegurarte que no ser capaz de respirar APESTA. Totalmente decepcionante. Totalmente."

—"¿Una hamartia?" pregunto, con el cigarrillo todavía en su boca. Apretó su mandíbula. Tenía un rostro de infiernos, desafortunadamente.

—"Una falla fatal" expliqué, girando lejos de élla. Caminé hacia la acera, dejando a Hinata Hyuga detrás de mí y después escuché un auto empezar a bajar por la calle. Era mamá. Había estado esperando a que hiciera amigos o lo que sea.

Sentía esta extraña mezcla de decepción y rabia dentro de mí. Ni siquiera sabía que sentimiento era, en serio, sólo que ahí había un montón de ello, y quería gritarle a Hinata Hyuga y también reemplazar mis pulmones con pulmones que no apestaran y fueran simplemente pulmones. Estaba parado con mis zapatos deportivos en el mismo borde de la acera, el tanque de oxígeno con bolas y cadenas en el carro junto a mí, y justo mientras mi mamá se estacionaba, sentí una mano agarrar la mía.

Aleje de un tirón mi mano pero me giré hacia élla.

—"No te matan al menos que los enciendas" dijo mientras mamá se estacionaba en la acera. "Y nunca encendí uno. Es una metáfora, ves: colocas la cosa dañina justo entre tus dientes, pero no le das el poder de hacer daño."

—"Es una metáfora" dije dudosamente. Mamá estaba sólo parada.

—"Es una metáfora" dijo.

—"Eliges tu comportamiento basado en función a resonancias metafóricas… " dije.

—"Oh, sí " sonrío. La gran, torpe y real sonrisa. "Soy una fiel creyente de las metáforas, Shikamaru Nara."  
Me giré hacia el auto. Toqué la ventana. Y bajo.

—"Voy a ver una película con Hinata Hyuga" dije "Por favor graba los siguientes episodios del maratón de Dr. House para mi."

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

*Damocles: Según la historia griega, Damocles era un cortesano presumido y el rey para escarmentarlo, en la cena colocó una espada en el techo encima de su cabeza, Damocles se dio cuenta de ello y frenó su actitud. La frase la espada de Damocles se utiliza para expresar la presencia de un peligro inminente o de una amenaza y lo efímero e inestable que puede ser la felicidad.

*Colonias satélites asentadas: Cualquiera de numerosas pequeñas colonias bacterianas  
que pueden rodear una gran colonia resistente a los antibióticos.

*Tipi: Tienda cónica.

*Osteosarcoma: Es un cáncer óseo que aparece por lo general en cualquiera de los extremos de la diáfisis de un hueso largo. Los huesos en los que aparece más frecuentemente son el fémur, la tibia y el húmero.


	3. Chapter 2

**_~"Bajo La Misma Estrella"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa... (Basada en el libro de John Green.)

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~"Capitulo 2..."~**

Hinata Hyuga conducía horriblemente. Si paraba o arrancaba, todo sucedía con una tremenda SACUDIDA. Volaba contra el cinturón del asiento de su camioneta Toyota cada vez que frenaba, y mi cuello caía hacia atrás cada vez que apretaba el acelerador. Podría haber estado nervioso, por estar sentado en el auto de una tia linda y sexy en camino a su casa, pero su manera de conducir era tan asombrosamente pobre que no podía pensar en nada más.

Habíamos conducido por lo menos por un kilómetro y medio en un silencio irregular antes de que Hinata dijo:

—"Suspendí el examen de conducción tres veces."

—"No te creo." Se rió, asintiendo.

—"Bueno, no puedo sentir presión en la vieja prótesis, y no puedo cogerle el tiro a conducir con el pie izquierdo. Mis médicos dicen que la mayoría de los amputados pueden conducir sin problema, pero… sí. Yo no. De cualquier manera, fui por mi cuarta prueba de conducción, y es como termina de esta manera" A casi un kilómetro frente a nosotros, una luz se puso roja. Hinata hundió los frenos, lanzándome contra la abrazadera triangular del cinturón de seguridad. "Lo siento." se disculpo mordiendose su perfecto y rosado labio inferior. "Juro por Dios que estoy tratando de ser suave. Bien, entonces de todos modos, al final de la prueba, creí que fallaría totalmente de nuevo, pero el instructor fue como, "Tu manera de conducir es desagradable, pero técnicamente no es insegura"."

—"No estoy seguro de que concuerde" dije "Sospecho del Beneficio por Cáncer." El Beneficio por Cáncer son las pequeñas cosas que los chicos con cáncer obtienen y que los chicos regulares no: pelotas de baloncesto firmadas por héroes deportivos, pases libres para entregar la tarea tarde, licencia de conducción no ganadas, etc.

—"Si" dijo élla. La luz se volvió verde. Me aseguré en mi asiento y Hinata hundió el acelerador.

—"Sabes que han inventado controles manuales para personas que no pueden usar sus piernas" señalé.

—"Sí " dijo "Quizás algún día." Suspiró en una manera que me hizo preguntarme si estaba confiada en la existencia de ese algún día. Sé que el osteosarcoma es altamente curable, pero aun así.

Hay un número de maneras de establecer las expectativas aproximadas de supervivencia de alguien sin preguntar en realidad. Yo usé el clásico:

—"Entonces, ¿estás en la escuela?"  
Generalmente, tus padres te sacan de la escuela en algún punto si esperan que lo arruines.

—"Sí " dijo "Estoy en North Central. Sin embargo, voy un año atrasada, estoy en segundo año. ¿Tú?"  
Consideré mentir. A nadie le gusta un cadáver, después de todo. Pero al final dije la verdad.

—"No, mis padres me retiraron hace tres años."

—"¿Tres años?' preguntó con asombro en sus ojos perla.

Le conté a Hinata sobre la idea general de mi milagro: diagnosticado con cáncer de tiroides Estado IV cuando tenía trece. Era, como nos dijeron, incurable.

Tuve una cirugía llamada disección radical del cuello, que es tan placentera como suena. Luego radiación. Luego trataron con un poco de quimio para mis tumores pulmonares. Los tumores se redujeron, luego crecieron. Para entonces, tenía catorce. Mis pulmones empezaron a llenarse con agua. Yo estaba luciendo bastante muerto: mis manos y pies hinchados, mi piel agrietada, mis labios estaban perpetuamente azules. Ellos consiguieron esta droga que hace que no te sientas tan completamente aterrorizado sobre el hecho de no pueder respirar, y tuve un montón de esta fluyendo hacia mí a través de un catéter, y más de una docena de otras drogas más. Pero aun así, hay una cierta incomodidad en ahogarse, particularmente cuando se produce en el transcurso de varios meses. Finalmente terminé en la UCI con neumonía, y mi mamá se arrodilló al lado de mi cama y dijo: "¿Estás listo, cariño?" y le dije que estaba listo, mi papá simplemente siguió diciéndome que me amaba en esta voz que no estaba rompiéndose tanto como ya estaba rota, y seguí diciéndole que también lo amaba, y todos estaban sosteniéndose de las manos, y no pude recuperar el aliento, mis pulmones estaban actuando desesperados, haciéndome jadear, sacándome de la cama para tratar de encontrar una posición que les pudiera llevar aire, y estaba avergonzado por su desesperación, disgustado porque simplemente no lo dejaran ir, y recuerdo a mi mamá diciéndome que estaba bien, que iba a estar bien, que estaría bien, y mi padre tratando tan fuerte e inutilmente de no sollozar, era un terremoto. Y recuerdo no querer estar despierto.

Todos pensaron que estaba acabado, pero mi médico de cabecera Masamune logró sacar algo del fluido de mis pulmones, y poco después los antibióticos que me habían dado para la neumonía hicieron efecto.

Me desperté y pronto empecé uno de esos tratamientos experimentales que son famosos en la República de Cáncervania por No Funcionar. La droga era Phalanxifor, esta molécula diseñada para atacar por sí misma las células cancerígenas y disminuir su crecimiento. No funcionaba en cerca del setenta por ciento de las personas. Pero funcionó en mí. Los tumores se redujeron.

~Y siguieron reduciéndose. ¡Muy bien, Phalanxifor!~

En los pasados dieciocho meses, mi metástasis apenas ha crecido, dejándome con pulmones que apestan en ser pulmones pero que podrían, posiblemente, luchar durante un tiempo indefinido con la ayuda de oxígeno y Phalanxifor diario.

Es cierto que, mi Milagro Cancerígeno sólo había resultado en un poco de tiempo comprado. Todavía no sabía el tamaño de ese poco. Pero cuando se lo conte a Hinata, pinté la situación lo más rosa posible, embelleciendo lo milagroso del milagro.

—"Entonces ahora vas a volver a la escuela" dijo.

—"En realidad no puedo" expliqué "porque ya obtuve mi GED. Entonces estoy tomando clases en MCC."  
Que era nuestra universidad local.

—"Una tio universitario" dijo, asintiendo. "Eso explica el aura de sofisticación. " Me sonrío. Empujé la parte superior de su brazo juguetonamente. Pude sentir lo calido de su piel, tersa y delicada.

Hicimos un giro que hizo chirriar las ruedas hacia una subdivisión con paredes de estuco de casi tres metros de altas. Su casa era la primera a la izquierda. Una colonial de dos pisos. Nos detuvimos en su camino de entrada.

La seguí al interior. Una placa de madera en la entrada estaba grabada en cursiva con las palabras ~Hogar Es Donde Está El Corazón~, y la casa entera resultó estar adornada con tales observaciones. ~Los Buenos Amigos Son Difíciles de Encontrar e Imposibles de Olvidar~ decía una ilustración sobre el perchero. ~El Verdadero Amor Nace de Tiempos Difíciles~ prometía una almohada tejida en el antiguo mobiliario de su sala de estar. Hinata me vio leyendo.

—"Mis padres los llaman Estímulos" explicó. Están por todas partes.

Su mamá y papá la llamaban Hina. Estaban haciendo enchiladas en la cocina, un pedazo de vidriera en el fregadero decía en letras burbujeantes ~La Familia es Para Siempre.~ Su mamá estaba poniendo pollo en tortillas, que su papá después envolvía y ponía en un sartén de vidrio. No parecieron demasiados sorprendidos por mi llegada, lo que tenía sentido: El hecho de que Hinata me hiciera sentir especial no necesariamente indicaba que fuera especial. Quizás élla traía a casa a un tio diferente cada noche para mostrarle películas y animarle.

—"Él es Shikamaru Nara" dijo, a manera de presentación.

—"Sólo Shikamaru" dije.

—"¿Cómo va todo, Shikamaru?" preguntó el papá de Hina. Era alto, y delgado en una manera en que las personas mayores usualmente no lo eran.

—"Bien" dije.

—"¿Cómo estuvo el Grupo de Apoyo de Shino?"

—"Fue increíble" dijo Hinata.

-"¿Y a ti que te parece Shikamaru?" pregunto la madre de Hinata.  
Me detuve un segundo, tratando de averiguar si mi respuesta debería ser calibrada a complacerla a ella o a sus padres.

—"La mayoría de las personas son verdaderamente amables" dije finalmente.

—"Eso es exactamente lo que encontramos con las familias en el Memorial cuando estuvimos en medio de éste con el tratamiento de Hina" dijo su papá "Todos fueron tan amables. Fuertes, también. En los días más oscuros, el Señor pone a las mejores personas en tu vida."

—"Rápido, dame una almohada y algo de hilo porque esto necesita ser un estímulo" dijo Hinata, y su mamá pareció un poco enojada. pero entonces Hina envolvió su largo y delgado brazo alrededor del cuello de su mamá y dijo:

—"Sólo estoy bromeando madre. Me gustan los estímulos. De verdad. Simplemente no puedo admitirlo porque soy adolescente." Su mamá rodo los ojos, pero paso sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de su hija apretandola contra su cuerpo.

—"¿Te vas a unir a nosotros para cenar, espero?" preguntó su mamá, luego de separare de Hinata. Era pequeña, blanca, vagamente tímida y sumamente parecida a su hija.

—"¿Supongo?" dije " Tengo que estar en casa a las diez. Además yo no, um, como carne"

—"No hay problema. Haremos algunos vegetarianos" dijo.

—"¿Los animales son demasiado lindos?" preguntó Hinata.

—"Quiero minimizar el número de muertes de las que soy responsable" conteste. Hinata abrió su boca para responder pero luego se detuvo.

Su mamá llenó el silencio.

—"Bueno, creo que es genial."  
Hablaron conmigo por un rato sobre cómo las enchiladas eran las Famosas Enchiladas Hyuga y no debía perdérmelas, y sobre cómo el toque de queda de Hina también era a las diez, y cómo desconfiaban intrínsecamente de cualquier padre que le diera a sus hijos toques de queda diferentes a las diez, y preguntaron si estaba en la escuela.  
—"Es un estudiante de universidad" intervino Hinata.— y cómo el clima era verdadera y absolutamente extraordinario para marzo, y cómo en primavera todas las cosas son nuevas, y ellos ni siquiera me preguntaron una vez sobre el oxígeno o mi diagnóstico, que fue raro y maravilloso, y luego Hinata dijo:

—"Shikamaru y yo vamos a ver Fairy Tail, así puede ver su doppelgänger fílmico, Kageyama.

—"El televisor de la sala es tuyo para que la veas" dijo su papá felizmente.

—"Creo que en realidad vamos a verlo en el sótano." Su papá rió.

—"Buen intento. Sala."

—"Pero quiero mostrarle a Shikamaru Nara el sótano" dijo Hinata.

—"Sólo Shikamaru" aclare.

—"Entonces muéstrale a Sólo Shikamaru el sótano" dijo su papá. "Y luego vuelven arriba y miran Fairy Tail en la sala." Hinata hinchó sus mejillas, se balanceó sobre su pierna, y retorció las caderas, tirando hacia adelante la prótesis.

—"Bien" murmuró.

La seguí abajo por las escaleras alfombradas a una enorme habitación en el sótano. Un estante al nivel de mis ojos alcanzaba a rodear toda la habitación, y estaba relleno sólidamente con recuerdos de artes marciales: docenas de trofeos con hombres de plástico medio-saltando o driblando o lanzando alguna patada al aire. También había varios cinturones de distintoa colores o uniforme autografiados.

—"Solía competir, papa me entrenaba" explicó.

—"Debiste haber sido bastante buena"

—Soy una Hyuga, somos los mejores, era conocida como ~La Princesa del Juken~ aunque la mayoria de los cintos y trajes solo son Beneficios del Cáncer." Se dirigió a la televisión, donde un enorme montón de DVD´S, libros y videojuegos estaban organizados en una vaga forma de pirámide. Se inclinó por la cintura y tomó Fayri Tail. "Era, como, el prototipo de hija perfecta, era todo lo que mi padre queria que fuera" dijo "Trataba de mantener el honor y el predtigio del apellido Hyuga, pero entonces un día estaba chocando mis palmas contra el cuerpo de mi oponente, y de repente, parecía la cosa más estúpida que podría estar haciendo.  
Empecé a pensar en los niños pequeños de la familia, siendo entrenados una y otra vez hasta el cansacio, tratando de obtener la perfeccion, intendo conseguir el golpe preciso. De todos modos, por mucho tiempo, seguí chocando mis palmas. Incluso llegue a perfeccionar la tecnica de la familia creando mi ya famoso ~8 Trigramas 64 Palamas Protectoras~ mi padre estaba totalmente orgulloso, se podia decir que tenia todo lo que siempre habia querido, pero a medida que seguía, me sentia tan o mas perdida una niña de dos años. Y luego, por alguna razón me puse a pensar en redes. ¿Estás bien?" pregunto con inseguridad.

Había tomado asiento en la esquina de su cama perfectamente tendida. No estaba tratando de ser sugerente ni nada; sólo me cansé un poco cuando me tuve que mantener de pie mucho tiempo. Estuve de pie en la sala de estar y luego había bajado escaleras, y luego más estar de pie, que era estar mucho de pie para mí, y no quería desmayarme o algo así, y no qieria parecer una nenaza.

—"Estoy bien" dije "Sólo escuchando. ¿Redes dices?"

—"Sí, redes de volleyball. No sé por qué. Comencé a imaginarme realizando saltos y lanzando hacia el lado contrario de la red. Y me preguntaba si algun dia podria enfrentarme a mi padre y decirle lo que pensaba."

—"¿Esto fue antes de tu diagnóstico?" pregunté.

—"Bien, bien, estaba en eso." Sonrió con la mitad de su boca. "El día de mi combate mas existencialmente mas importante, fue casualmente también mi último día con ambas piernas. Tuve un fin de semana entre el momento en que se programó la amputación y cuando ocurrió. Mi pequeña visión propia de lo que Shino está pasando."

Asentí. Me gustaba Hinata Hyuga. Realmente, realmente, realmente me gustaba. Me gustó la forma en que su historia terminó con otra persona. Me gustaba su voz. Me gustó que tuviera combates existencialmente importantes. Me gustaba que era una tia graduada en el Departamento de Sonrisas Ligeramente Torcidas con una cita doble en el Departamento de tener una Voz que Hacia que Mi Piel Se Sintiera Más Como Piel.  
Y me gustaba que tuviera dos nombres. Siempre me ha gustado la gente con dos nombres, porque tomas la decisión de cómo llamarles: ¿Hina o Hinata? Yo, era siempre Shikamaru, univalente de Shimamaru.

—"¿Tienes hermanos?" pregunté.

—"¿Eh?" respondió, parecía un poco perdida.

—"Dijiste eso de ver a niños ser entrenados"

—"Oh, sí, no. Tengo sobrinos, de mis medios hermanos. Pero son mayores. Tienen como… PAPÁ ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENEN NEJI Y HANABI?"

—"¡Veintiocho años!"

—"Tienen como veintiocho. Ellos viven en Chicago. Ambos están casados, Neji con una tipica y convencional ama de casa totalmente aburrida como el, y Hanabi con un tio abogado el cual es muy estirado y elegante. Ellos son asi, siempre cumpliendo con las altas espectativas de la familia, ¿Tienes hermanos?" Negué con la cabeza.

—"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia?" preguntó, sentándose a mi lado, pero a una distancia prudente.

—"Ya te dije mi historia. Me diagnosticaron cuando…"

—"No, no tú historia de cáncer. Tú historia. Intereses, aficiones, pasiones, extraños fetiches, etc."

—"Um" dije.

—"No me digas que eres una de esas personas que se convierte en su enfermedad. Conozco a tanta gente así. Es desalentador. Como que, el cáncer es el negocio en crecimiento, ¿verdad? Lo que toman las personas sobre negocios. Pero seguro no has permitido que esto tenga éxito antes de tiempo."

Se me ocurrió que tal vez lo había hecho. Luché contra el cancer de manera que Hinata, pero despues de mi milagro medico acepte lo que el destino tenia para mi, por lo que se me ocurrió que yo no era muy interesante.

—"Soy poco extraordinario"

—"Rechazo eso totalmente. Piensa en algo que te gusta. La primera cosa que venga a tu mente."

—"Um. ¿Leer?"

—"¿Qué lees?"

—"Todo. Lo que sea, y juego al shogi"

—"¿Juegas al Shogi? ¿Y eres bueno?"

—"Algo... en realidd no conosc a nadie que logre vencerme"

—"¡Ahí! Shikamaru Nara, eres increible, eres probablemente el unico adolescente que conosca que acepte libremente que ama leer y jugar juegos de mesa paa gente mayor y que nadie a logrado vencerlo en ello."

—"¿Supongo?"

—"Bueno... algun dia tendras que enseñarme a jugar para poder retarte, mi orgullo Hyuga me insita a hacerlo" sonrio y yo sonrei, su risa era contagiosa.

-"De acuerdo pequeña problematica, te enseñare, talvez seas un buen contrincante"

-"¿Y cuál es tu libro favorito?"

—"Um" dije. Mi libro favorito, por un amplio margen, era ~Una Aflicción Imperial~, pero no me gustaba decirle a la gente al respecto. A veces, lees un libro y te llena con este fervor evangélico raro, y te convences de que el mundo destrozado nunca se pondrá de nuevo junto a menos que y hasta que todos los seres humanos lean el libro. Y luego están los libros como ~Una Aflicción Imperial~, de los que no puedes decirle a la gente, libros tan especiales y raros, y tuyos que la publicidad de tu afecto se siente como una traición. Ni siquiera era que el libro fuera tan bueno ni nada; era sólo que el autor, Asuma Sarutobi, parecía entenderme de maneras extrañas e imposibles.  
~Una Aflicción Imperial~ era mi libro, en la forma en que mi cuerpo era mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos eran mis pensamientos.

~Aun así, le dije a Hinata:~

—"Mi libro favorito es probablemente, ~Una Aflicción Imperial~" dije.

—"Mmm ¿Tiene romance?" pregunto.

—"No" dije.

—"¿Cortinas de niebla rosa?" Negué con la cabeza.

—"No es esa clase de libro." sonrió.

—"Voy a leer este libro terrible con título aburrido que no contiene romance, ni desmayos, ni niebla rosa", prometió, y de inmediato me sentí como que no debería haberle dicho al respecto. Hinata se dio la vuelta a la pila de libros y DVD'S. Tomó un libro y una pluma. A medida que escribía una inscripción en la página del título, dijo. "Todo lo que pido a cambio es que tú leas esta novela brillante, cursi y obsesiva de mi esctitora favorita.

Levantó el libro, que se llamaba ~Secretos de Una Noche de Verano.~ Me eché a reír y lo tomé. Nuestras manos quedaron juntas en la transferencia de libro, y luego estaba tomando mi mano.

—"Frío" dijo, presionando con un dedo mi muñeca pálida.

—"No tan frío como bajo oxigenada" dije.

—"Me encanta cuando me hablas de forma médica" dijo. Se puso de pie, y me llevó con élla, no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos a las escaleras.

Vimos la película con varias pulgadas de sofá entre nosotros. Hice la cosa totalmente de la escuela media donde pase mi mano por el respaldo del sofa para que ella se acurrucara en el hueco de mi brazo, pero ella ni siquiera lo intento. Después de una hora en la película, los padres de Hinata entraron y nos sirvieron las enchiladas, que nos comimos en el sofá, y eran bastante deliciosas.

La película era sobre este tipo heroico que tenia el poder de manipular las sombras y que murió heroicamente por una tia demaciado linda, bastante ruda y muy caliente.  
En los créditos finales, dijo:

—"Bastante genial, ¿eh?"

—"Bastante genial" estuve de acuerdo, ya que era una especie de película de chico. La cual me sorprendio que le gustara. "Me sorprende que te guste ese tipo de peliculas"

-"Desde pequeña he sido amiga de Shino, he estado rodeada de tios, asi que me gustan las cosad de tios" aclaro con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Bueno, yo debo llegar a casa. Tengo clase en la mañana" dije.  
Me senté en el sofá por un momento mientras Hinata buscaba sus llaves.  
Su madre se sentó junto a mí y dijo:

—"Me encanta esta, ¿a ti no?"  
Supongo que había estado mirando hacia el estímulo encima de la televisión, un dibujo de un ángel con el título ~Sin Dolor, ¿cómo podríamos conocer la alegría?~

Esta es una vieja discusión en el campo del pensamiento sobre el sufrimiento, y su estupidez y falta de sofisticación pueden ser sondeados por siglos, pero basta decir que la existencia del brócoli no afectará en modo alguno el sabor del chocolate.

—"Sí" dije "Una idea maravillosa."

Conduje el automóvil de Hinata a casa con Hinata controlando las estaciones. Élla me hizo escuchar un par de canciones que le gustaban de una banda llamada ~Voluntad de Fuego~, y fueron buenas canciones, pero como no las conocía aún, no eran tan buenas para mí como lo eran para élla. Seguí mirando a su pierna, o el lugar donde su pierna había estado, tratando de imaginar cómo lucia la pierna falsa. No quería darle importancia, pero lo hice un poco. Élla probablemente se preocupaba por mi oxígeno. Rechazos de enfermedad. Me enteré hace mucho tiempo, y sospechaba que Hinata lo había hecho, también.

A medida que me detuve delante de mi casa, Hinata apagó la radio. El aire se espesaba. Probablemente estaba pensando en que queria que la besara, y yo estaba sin duda pensando en besarla. Preguntándome si también lo quería. Besé chicas, pero había pasado mucho tiempo. Pre-milagro. Problematico.

Puse el automóvil en neutral y la miré. Élla era realmente hermosa. Sé que se supone que las tias lo sean, pero élla, ella verdadetamente era hermosa.

—"Shikamaru Nara" dijo, mi nombre nuevo y mejor en su voz. "Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte."

—"Lo mismo digo, Señorita Princesa del Juken" deje. Ella sonrio y yo sentí vergüenza de mirárla. Ya que mis ojos marrones no podían igualar la intensidad de sus ojos perla.

—"¿Puedo verte de nuevo?" preguntó. Había un entrañable nerviosismo en su voz. Sonreí.

—"Claro. Aunque se supone que el chico debe ser el que pregunta eso"

-"Pero estabas tardando demaciado en preguntarlo" sonrio y yo sonrei "¿Mañana?" preguntó.

—"Paciencia, pequeño problematica" le aconsejé. "No quieres parecer demasiado ansiosa."

—"Correcto, por eso dije mañana" dijo 'Quiero volver a verte esta noche. Pero estoy dispuesta a esperar toda la noche y gran parte de mañana."

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—"Lo digo en serio" dijo.

—"Ni siquiera nos conocemos" dije. Tomé el libro de la consola central. "¿Qué tal si te llamo cuando termine esto?"

—"Pero ni siquiera tienes mi número de teléfono" dijo.

—"Tengo la firme sospecha de que lo escribiste en el libro."

Élla estalló en risas, tenia una risa preciosa.

—"Y te atreves a dicir que no nos conocemos el uno al otro."


	4. Chapter 3

_**~"Bajo La Misma Estrella"...~**_

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa... (Basada en el libro de John Green.)

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~"Capitulo 3..."~**

Me quedé levantado hasta tarde leyendo ~Secretos de Una Noche de Verano~ Alerta de spoiler: Es una novela para chicas.

No era ~Una Aflicción Imperial~, sino que la protagonista, la dulce, delicada y refinada Annabelle Peyton dura 186 paginas buscando marido para poder salir de la fuerte crisis economica que amenaza a su familia con terminar en la calle, y a su vez Simon Hunt, un frio y calculador hombre de negocios intenta seducirla y llevarla a su cama pero solo como amantes. Y al final tal y como era de esperarse ambos terminan juntos y enamorados.

Así que me levanté tarde la mañana siguiente, el miércoles. La política de mi madre es de nunca levantarme, porque uno de los requerimientos profesionales para las personas enfermas es dormir mucho, así que estaba algo confundido al principio cuando me desperté con un sobresalto con sus manos en mis hombros.

—"Son casi las diez" dijo ella.

—"Durmiendo peleo contra el cáncer" le dije "Estuve leyendo hasta tarde."

—"Debió haber sido un buen libro" dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y me desenroscaba de mi largo concentrador de oxígeno, al cual llamaba Phillip, porque como que se parecía a un Phillip.

Mi madre me conectó a un tanque portátil y me recordó que tenía clase.

—"¿Esa chica te lo dio?" Preguntó de la nada.

— "¿Por eso, te refieres al herpes?"

—"Eres demasiado" dijo mi madre. "El libro, Shikamaru. Me refiero al libro."

—Tranquila mujer, no seas problematica desde temprano, sí, ella me dio el libro." conteste con una sonrisa al ver el peligroso ceño funcido de mi madre.

—"Puedo decir que le gustas" dijo con levantando repetidamente sus cejas, como si esta observación requiriera de algún instinto maternal único.

Me encogí de hombros.

—"Te dije que el grupo de apoyo iba a valer la pena."

—"¿Te quedaste esperando afuera todo el tiempo?" pregunte para cambiar un poco de tema, era algo problematico hablar sobre chicas con mi madre, ya que ella era la mujer mas problematica que conocia.

—"Sí. Traje un poco de papeles de la oficina. De todas maneras, es momento de enfrentar el día, vago"

—"Mamá. Dormir. Pelea. Contra. El. Cáncer."

—"Lo sé, pero hay una clase que atender. Además hoy es… " El júbilo en la voz de mi mamá era evidente.

—"¿Miércoles?"

—"¿De verdad lo olvidaste?"

—"¿Tal vez?"

—"Es miércoles, ¡Marzo veintinueve!" Ella básicamente gritó, con una sonrisa demente en su cara.

—"¡Estas muy entusiasmada por conocer la fecha mujer!" grité en respuesta.

—"¡SHIKAMARU! ¡ES TU TRIGESIMO TERCER MEDIO CUMPLEAÑOS!"

—"Ohhhhhh" dije con cansancio, aqui vamos de nuevo.

Mi madre estaba súper metida en la maximización de las celebraciones. ~¡ES EL DÍA DEL ÁRBOL! ¡VAMOS A ABRAZARLO Y COMER TARTA! COLON LE TRAJÓ VIRUELA A LOS NATIVOS; ¡TODOS DEBERÍAMOS RECORDAR LA OCASIÓN CON UN PICNIC!~, etc.

—"Bueno, feliz trigésimo tercer medio cumpleaños para mí" dije.

—"¿Qué quieres hacer en tu día muy especial?"

—"¿Venir a casa desde clase y establecer el record mundial de número de episodios vistos consecutivamente de Top Chef?"

Mamá se estiró hacia esta plataforma por encima de mi cama y agarró a Sombra, el venado de peluche que había tenido desde que era, como, de una época en que a un niño no le daba pena dormir abrazando a su peluche favorito.

— "¿No quieres ir a ver una película con Chougi, Sai o alguien?" Quienes eran mis amigos. Esa era una idea.

—"Claro" dije "Le enviaré un mensaje a Chougi y veré si quiere ir al centro comercial o algo luego de la escuela."

Mi madre sonrió, abrazando el venado contra su estómago.

—"¿Sigue siendo genial ir al centro comercial?" preguntó.

—"Tomo mucho de orgullo al no saber que es genial" respondí.

Le envié un mensaje a Chougi, tomé una ducha, me vestí, y luego mi madre me llevó hasta la Universidad. Mi clase era literatura americana, una lectura sobre Frederick Douglass en un auditorio casi vacío, y era increíblemente difícil el quedarse despierto. A los cuarenta minutos de los noventa que son la clase, Chougi me respondió.

~"Increíble. Feliz medio cumpleaños. ¿BBQ a las 3:32?"~

Chougi tenía el tipo de tio al que su vida social era controlada por su novia, por lo que imagine que le habia tenido que pedir permiso a la mandona de Sakura para poder ...

~"Suena bien. Llegare ante para apartar nuestra mesa favorita." Le respondi.~

Mi madre me llevó directamente de la escuela a la librería al lado del centro comercial, donde compre ambos "Sucedio en Otoño", "El Diablo en Inviero" y "Escandalo en Primavera", lo se, soy un tio al que al parecer le gusto leer novelas de chicas, problematico lo se, pero la verdad queria saber que sucedia con los demas personajes, caminé hacia el gran patio de comidas y me sente en una mesa que estaba debajo de unas palmeras artificiales. Eran las 3:21. Observé a esos chicos jugando en el barco del pirata dentro del patio del recreo mientras leía. Había este túnel por el que estos dos chicos seguían arrastrándose a través una y otra vez y parecía que nunca se iban a cansar, lo que me hizo pensar en Hinata Hyuga y el cargarse existencialmente con sus competencias y sus choques de palmas.

Mi madre también estaba en la plaza de comidas, sola, sentada en una esquina donde pensó que no la iba a ver, con un sándwich de solomillo y queso y leyendo algunos papeles. Probablemente, cosas médicas. El papeleo del trabajo había terminado.

A las 3:32 precisamente, noté a Chougi caminando con confianza pasando el Wok house. Me vio en el momento en que levanté mi mano, mostrando sus blancos dientes, haciendo que dos pequeños oyuelos se formaran en sus ya no tan regordetes mejillas. Seguramente la mandona de Sakura lo habia puesto a dieta.

—"Shikamaru" dijo al llegar a mi lado "¿Cómo estás amigo?"

Chougi y yo eramos amigos desde el jardin de niños, nos habiamos conocido un dia que lo defendi de un grupo de niños que se burlaban de el por su peso, ahora Chougi practicaba lucha grecorroma en la escuela y era bastante popular y temido, por lo que nadie se burlaba de su aspecto.

—"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Que tal las cosas con Sakura?"

—"Ya ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Lo de siempre?" —Asentí y se el se encamino a hacer nuestros pedidos. Cuando eramos mas chicos, antes de que pasara toda la mierda de mi enfermed soliamos venir muy seguido y comer aqui.

—"Desearía que estuvieras en la escuela estos días." dijo cuando llego a la mesa con nuestra comida. "Extraño a mi mejor amigo"

—"Yo igual" le respondi sintiendome culpable por mi mentira, no es que no lo quisiera pero ultimamente habia dejado de pensar en el.

—"Sakura me ha puesto a dieta, dice que como novio de la capitana de portistas debo verme mejor" Chougi solto un profundo suspiro "A veces no recuerdo no porque comenzamos a salir juntos, no tenemos nada en comun."

—"¿Nada realmente?" pregunte interesado por la relacion de mi amigo, Sakura era una arpia pero si Chougi la habia soportado por tres años significaba que la queria ¿cierto?

—"No, los dos estamos concentrados en cosas distintas. Yo intento conseguir una beca como luchador para la universidad, y ella, bueno ella tal parece que intenta meterse en las sabanas de Uchiha"

—"Chougi" exclame con tristeza, conociamos a Sakura desde la escuela baja, y ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, un hijo de papi jugador de baloncesto, pero un dia de la nada invito a Chougi a salir, y el acepto con gusto ya que tenia algun tiempo embobado con ella, al parecer ella solo lo habia utilizado para darle celos al Uchiha.

-"No te preocupes, creo que solo estaba con ella por costumbre, cuando Tenten me conto que la escucho ofreciendose a chuparsela y Sasuke la rechazo te juro que fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, ahora tengo una buena escusa para terminar con ella, pero bueno dime ¿Como estas de salud?" los ojos de Chougi se veian algo tristes pero de cierta manera algo iluminados por deshacerce porfin de esa frentona.

-"Lo mismo creo"

—"¡Phalanxifor!" dijo entusiasta, "Así que vivirás por siempre, ¿verdad?"

—"Probablemente no para siempre." dije.

—"Pero básicamente" dijo "¿Qué hay de nuevo en el Shikaverso?"

Pensé en decirle que estaba viendo a una chica, o al menos que había visto una película con ella, sólo porque sabía que se iba a sorprender y maravillar que alguien tan flojo, aburrido y vago como yo estuviera interesado en ganarse el afecto de una chica. Pero no tenía mucho que decir, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

—"¿Que es eso?" preguntó señalando hacia la bolsa de libros.

—"Oh, me he metido en eso. Es una saga."

—"Estoy algo alarmado, ¿Son novelas rosas? creo que tengo que llevarte de compras, ¿me acompañas a la tienda de comics?"

Fuimos a esta tienda de comics y videojuegos a la que soliamos frecuentar en años pasados.

—"Este es bastante bueno, no sabia que se seguia publicando" comento entisiasmado al encontrar un comic que leiamos de pequeños.

Pero cuando apunté a un par de figurillas que estaban dentro de la vitrina donde se pagaba, el estaba como de -"Tengo que llevarmelas, pero…" —Ese pero era un, pero de ~"Sakura me matara si sabe que he gastado mi mesada en estas tontetias."~

—"Chougi ya no tienes que preocuparte por lo que ella piense o diga"

—"Oh. Tienes razon, la costumbre" dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada "¿Te gustan?"

—"¿En que universo posible te diria que no?" respondi con otra sonrisa.

Terminé sólo escogiendo unos cuantos numeros que me hacian falta en mi coleccion, para así tener algo que comprar. Tenía como ganas de sacar "Sucedio en Otoño" y leer por un rato, pero sabía que eso sería grosero, así que solo observé a Chougi, que sonreia como si se hubiera quitado un peso de en cima. Ocasionalmente el regresaba mostrandome algun videojuego: —"¿Este?" y yo intentaba hacer un comentario inteligente, finalmente compro dos juegos nuevos y me compró mis comics y luego mientras salíamos dijo—: "¿Helado?"

—"De hecho, tengo que volver a casa" dije "Estoy cansado."

—"Claro, por supuesto" dijo "Tenemos que vernos más seguido, amigo"

Sin embargo, no fui a casa. Le había dicho a mi madre que me recogiera a las seis, y aunque sabía que ella estaba en el centro comercial o en el parqueadero, igual quería las próximas dos horas para mí. Me gustaba mi madre, pero su cercanía perpetua a veces me hacía sentir nerviosamente raro. Y también me gustaba Chougi. De verdad lo hacía. Pero con tres años retirado de una exposición escolar de tiempo completo de mis compañeros, sentía una cierta distancia insalvable entre nosotros.

Creo que mis amigos de escuela querían ayudarme a través de mi cáncer, pero eventualmente se dieron cuenta que no podían. Por una razón, no hay un a través. Así que me excusaba por motivos de dolor y fatiga, cuando a través de los años tenía que ver a Chougi o el resto de mis amigos.

De verdad, era problematico. Siempre dolía no respirar como una persona normal, innecesariamente recordándole a tus pulmones el ser pulmones, forzándote a aceptar como algo sin solución el arrastrante dolor raspante de dentro a afuera de la oxigenación. Así que no estaba mintiendo, exactamente. Solo estaba escogiendo ente las verdades. Encontré una banca rodeada por una tienda de regalos irlandesa, la Fountain Pen Emporium, un outlet de gorras de basquetbol, una esquina del centro comercial en la que Chougi nunca compraría, y empecé a leer. Me gustaban y Marcus lord Westcliff , me gustaba porque apesar de que sabias que terminarian juntos nunca dejaban de sorprenderte. Lilian con su poco convencional personalidad y Marcus con su frio y calculador actuar.

A veinte hojas del final, las cosas parecieron ponerse poco prometedoras para la pareja cuando la madre del conde se interpuso. Pero como lector, no me desesperé. Era bastante obvio que lograrian estr juntos y debo reconocer que ya tenia ansias de leer el siguiente libro.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando una pequeña niña con unos moños altos apareció enfrente de mí y dijo—: "¿Que hay en tu nariz?"

Y yo dije: —"Um, se llama cánula. Estos tubos me dan oxígeno y me ayudan a respirar" Su madre se abalanzó hacia ella y dijo—: Saso desaprobadoramente, pero yo dije:

—"No, no, está bien" Porque lo estaba totalmente, y luego Saso preguntó—: '¿Me ayudarían a respirar también?"

—"No sé. Probemos." Me lo saqué y dejé que Saso se pusiera la cánula en la nariz y respirara.

—"Hace cosquillas" dijo.

—"Lo sé, ¿cierto?"

—"Creo que estoy respirando mejor."

—"¿Si?'

—"Sí."

—"Bueno" dije "Desearía poder darte mi cánula pero como que de verdad necesito la ayuda." Ya sentía la pérdida. Me concentré en mi respiración mientras Saso me devolvía los tubos. Les di una rápida limpiada con mi camiseta, até los tubos detrás de mis orejas, y la puse en su lugar.

—"Gracias por dejarme probarlo' dijo.

—"No hay problema."

—"Saso" su madre dijo de nuevo, y esta vez la dejé irse. Regresé al libro, pero seguí pensando en esa pequeña niña, y en lo mucho que me gustaba. La otra cosa sobre Chougi creo, que era que nunca me podría volver a sentir natural hablando con el. Cualquier intento de simular una interacción normal era depresiva porque era tan notoriamente obvio que cualquiera con el que hablara el resto de mi vida se sentiría incómodo y consiente de sí mismo mientras me rodeara, excepto tal vez niños como Saso quienes no conocieron nada mejor.

De todas maneras, de verdad me gustaba estar sola. Me gustaba estar sola con el pobre conde Marcus, quien oh, vamos, Lilian Browman lo vuelve loco y sabe que tendran una relacion muy dificil si se casan ¿lo harán? Alerta de spoiler: Se casan.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Lo siento chicos no pude evitar poner a Sakura como mala... hjajajajaja de verdad la odio (._.)_

Bueno quiero agradecer por sus comebtarios a:

~ .Tu :3

- Sabaku noo Gaa...


	5. Chapter 4

**_~"Bajo La Misma Estrella"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa... (Basada en el libro de John Green.)

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~"Capitulo 4..."~**

Me fui a la cama algo temprano esa noche, me quede solo en bóxers y una camiseta vieja, me trepe a mi cama, la cual era tamaño queen y estaba coronada con almohadas de diferentes tamoños y formas, mi cama era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. Y luego  
comencé a leer ~Una Aflicción Imperial~ por millonésima vez.

~Una Aflicción Imperial~ es sobre una chica llamada Hanare, quien narra su historia, y la de su madre la cual solo tiene un ojo y es una jardinera profesional obsesionada con los tulipanes, y tienen una vida normal de clase media baja en una pequeña ciudad al centro de California hasta que Hanare contrae este raro cáncer de sangre. Pero no es un libro de cáncer, porque los libros de cáncer apestan. Como, en libros de cáncer, la persona con cáncer comienza una beneficencia que reúne dinero para luchar contra el cáncer, ¿no? Y este compromiso con la caridad le recuerda a la persona con cáncer la bondad esencial de la humanidad y le hace sentir amado y apoyado porque dejará un legado de curación de cáncer.

Pero en ~UAI~, Hanare decide que ser una persona con cáncer que comienza una beneficencia de cáncer es un poco narcisista, así que comienza una beneficencia llamada ~La Fundación de Hanare~ para gente con cáncer que quiere sanar la cólera.

Además, Hanare es honesta sobre todo aquello en una manera que nadie lo es realmente: A través del libro, se refiere a sí misma como el efecto secundario, lo que es completamente correcto. Los niños con cáncer esencialmente son efectos secundarios de la inexorable mutación que hace la diversidad de la vida en la tierra posible. Así que a medida que avanza la historia, se pone más enferma, los tratamientos y la enfermedad compiten para matarla, y su mamá se enamora de este comerciante de tulipanes holandés que Hanare llama el Hombre Tulipán Holandés. El Hombre Tulipán Holandés tiene mucho dinero e ideas muy excéntricas sobre cómo tratar el cáncer, pero Hanare cree que este hombre puede ser un estafador y posiblemente ni siquiera holandés, y luego justo cuando el posible holandés y su madre están a punto de casarse y Hanare va a comenzar con este loco nuevo régimen de tratamiento que involucra hierba de trigo y bajas dosis de arsénico, el libro termina justo en el medio de eso.

Lo sé es una decisión muy literaria y todo y probablemente parte de la razón por la que amo tanto este libro, pero hay algo recomendable en una historia que termina. Y si no puede terminar, entonces al menos debería continuar en la perpetuidad como las aventuras de las locas Floreros de Lisa Kleypas que no descansaran hasta tener marido.

Entiendo que la historia termina porque Hanare murió o se enfermó demasiado para escribir y esta cosa de la frase a medias era para reflejar como la vida realmente termina y lo que sea, pero había otros personajes además de Hanare en la historia, y parecía injusto que nunca supiera qué pasaría con ellos. He escrito, encargándoselo a su editorial, una docena de cartas a Asuma Sarutobi, cada una pidiendo respuestas a algunas preguntas sobre que pasa después del final de la historia: si el Hombre Tulipán Holandés es un estafador, si la madre de Hanare termina casada con él, qué ocurre con el estúpido hámster de Hanare, el cual su mamá odia, si los amigos de Hanare se gradúan de secundaria, todas esas cosas. Pero él nunca respondió ninguna de mis cartas.

UAI era el único libro que Asuma Sarutobi abía escrito, y todo lo que se suponía que se sabía era que se había mudado de los Estados Unidos a los Países Bajos y se había vuelto algo solitario. Imaginaba que estaba trabajando en una secuela ambientada en los Países Bajos, tal vez la mamá de Hanare y el Hombre Tulipán Holandés se habían terminado mudando allá e intentaban comenzar una nueva vida. Pero han pasado años desde que Una Aflicción Imperial salió, y Sarutobi no había publicado mucho más que una entrada de blog.

No podía esperar para siempre. Mientras releía esa noche, continuaba distrayéndome al imaginar a Hinata Hyuga leyendo las mismas palabras. Me preguntaba si le gustaría, o lo descartaría por pretencioso. Luego recordé mi promesa de llamarla luego de leer Secretos de Una Noche de Verano, así que encontré su número en su portada y le mandé un mensaje.

~"Reseña de Secretos de Una Noche de Verano: Demaciado rosa, pero creo que me gustan las novelas de tias. ¿Qué tal UAI?"~

Respondió un minuto después:

~"Si bien recuerdo, prometiste LLAMAR cuando terminaras el libro, no enviar un mensaje de  
texto."~

Así que llamé.

—"Shikamaru Nara" dijo al contestar.

-"¿Así que lo leíste?"

—"Bueno, no lo he terminado. Es de seiscientas cincuenta y una páginas y he tenido veinticuatro horas."

—"¿Cuánto llevas?"

—"Cuatrocientas cincuenta y tres."

—"¿Y?"

—"Voy a suspender el juicio hasta que termine. Sin embargo, diré que me siento algo avergonzada de haberte dado Secretos de Una Noche de Verano."

—"No lo estés. Acabo de terminar Sucedio en Otoño."

—"Una brillante adición para la serie. Así que, bien, ¿el Hombre Tulipán Holandés es un estafador? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él."

—"Sin adelantos" dije.

—"Si es algo menos que un completo caballero, voy a utilizar mi 8 trigramas 64 palmas contra el."

-"Así que estás metida en ello."

—"¡Suspendiendo juicio! ¿Cuándo puedo verte?"

—"Definitivamente no hasta que termines Una Aflicción Imperial, aunque si mal no recuerdo yo soy el chico, y se supone que los chicos somo los que invitamos."

-"Shikamaru Nara, estamos en el siglo 21, ahora las tias podemos invitar, pero en ese casi mejor cuelgo y comienzo a leer."

—"Más te vale" dije, pero la línea se cortó sin otra palabra. Coquetear era nuevo para mí, pero me gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente tenía Poesía Americana del Siglo Veinte en el MCC. Esta mujer mayor nos dio un discurso en el que se las arregló para hablar por noventa minuto sobre Sylvia Plath sin citar ninguna de las palabras de Sylvia Plath. Cuando salí de clases, mamá estaba parada en la curva al frente del edificio.

—"¿Esperaste aquí todo el tiempo?" le pregunté mientras ella se apresuraba para ayudarme a arrastrar mi carro y tanque dentro del auto.

—"No, recogí la ropa de la tintorería y fui a la oficina de correos."

—"¿Y luego?"

—"Tenía un libro para leer" dijo.

—"Y yo soy el que necesita una vida." sonreí, y ella intentó sonreírme de vuelta, pero había algo endeble en ella.

Después de un segundo, dije—: "¿Quieres ir a ver una película?"

—"Claro. ¿Algo que quieras ver?"

—"Sólo hagamos la cosa en que uno va y ve lo que sea que esté por comenzar" cerró la puerta por mí y caminó hacia el lado del conductor. Nos dirigimos hacia el teatro Castleton y vimos una película en 3D sobre jerbos que hablan. Era algo graciosa, de hecho.

Cuando salí de la película, tenía cuatro mensajes de texto de Hinata.

~"Dime que a mi copia le faltan las últimas veinte páginas o algo."~

~"Shikamaru Nara, dime que no he llegado al final de este libro."~

~"OH DIOS MÍO SE CASAN O NO OH DIOS MÍO QUÉ ES ESTO."~

~"¿Supongo que Hanare muere así que sólo termina? CRUEL. Llámame cuando puedas. Espero que todo esté bien."~

Así que cuando llegué a casa salí al jardín y me senté en esta silla de patio oxidada y la llamé. Era un día nublado, típico en Indiana: el tipo de clima que te encierra. En nuestro jardín de atrás predominaba mi columpio de la infancia, que lucía algo anegado y patético.

Hinata respondió en el tercer tono.

—"Shikamaru Nara" dijo.

—"Así que bienvenida a la dulce tortura de leer Una Aflicción…" Me detuve cuando escuché un fuerte sollozo del otro lado de la línea. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

-"Estoy magnífica" respondió Hinata. "Sin embargo, estoy con Shino, que parece que está descompensándose." Más gemidos. Como el lloriqueo de un animal herido. Hinata dirigió su atención a Shino. "Amigo. Amigo. ¿Shikamaru del grupo de apoyo hace esto mejor o peor? Shino. Concéntrate. En. Mí" Después de un minuto, Hinata me dijo: "¿Puedes encontrarnos en mi casa en, digamos, veinte minutos?"

—"Claro" digo, y cuelgo.

Si pudieras manejar en línea recta, solo tomaría como cinco minutos llegar de mi casa a la de Hinata, pero no puedes manejar en línea recta porque el Parque Holliday está al medio. A pesar de que era una inconveniencia geográfica, realmente me gustaba el Parque Holliday. Cuando era pequeño, caminaba por el Río Blanco con mi papá y siempre estaba ese increíble momento cuando me tiraría hacia arriba en el aire, solo lanzarme lejos de él y yo estiraría mis brazos mientras volaba y él estiraría los suyos, y luego ambos veríamos que nuestros brazos no se iban a tocar y que nadie iba a atraparme, y nos asustaría un poco de la mejor forma posible, y luego caería con las piernas en el agua y después saldría por aire completamente sano y la corriente me traería de vuelta a él mientras decía "de duevo, papi, de nuevo."

Me estacioné en el camino de entrada justo al lado de un viejo Toyota sedan negro y pensé que era el auto de Shino.

Cargando el tanque detrás de mí, caminé hacia la puerta. Golpeé. El papá de Hinata contestó.

—"Solo Shikamaru" dijo "Qué bueno verte."

—"Hinata dijo que podía venir."

—"Sí, ella y Shino están en el sótano." En ese momento hubo un grito desde abajo. "Ese sería Shino" dijo el papá de Hinata, y sacudió suavemente su cabeza. Hanato tuvo que salir. El sonido…" dijo, descarriándose. "De todas formas, supongo que te necesitan abajo. ¿Necestias ayuda con tú, uh, tanque?" preguntó.

—"Nah, estoy bien. Gracias de todas formas, Señor Hyuga."

—"Hiashi" dijo.

Estaba algo asustado de ir abajo. Escuchar a la gente aullar en miseria no está entre mis pasatiempos favoritos. Pero bajé.

—"Shikamaru Nara" dijo Hinata al escuchar mis pasos. "Shino, Shikamaru del grupo de apoyo está bajando... Shikamaru, un recordatorio delicado: Shino está en medio de un episodio sicótico."

Hinata y Shino estaban sentados en el suelo en sillas de juego con forma de una perezosa L, mirando fijamente la enorme televisión. La pantalla estaba dividida entre el punto de vista de Shino en la izquierda, y el de Hinata en la derecha. Eran soldados luchando en una ciudad moderna seriamente dañada. Reconocí el lugar, estaban jugando el mismo videojuego que Chougi habia comprado en la tienda de comics ~El Precio del Amanecer.~

Mientras me acercaba, no vi nada inusual: sólo dos amigos sentados bajo el resplandor de una enorme televisión fingiendo matar gente. Sólo cuando me puse en paralelo a ellos vi el rostro de Shino. Lágrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas en un flujo continuo, su rostro una tensa máscara de dolor. El miro a la pantalla, sin siquiera mirarme, y aulló, todo el momento machacando su control.

—"¿Cómo estas, Shikamaru?" preguntó Hinata.

—"Estoy bien" dije "¿Shino?" No respondió. Ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que fuera consciente de mi existencia. Sólo las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro hacia su remera negra.

Hinata apartó la vista de la pantalla muy brevemente.

—"Te ves bien" dijo. Estaba vistiendo esta camisa nueva que mi mama me habia regalado, era color verde oscuro, mi color favorito.

-"Los tios piensan que sólo tienen permitido usar camisa en ocasiones formales, pero me gusta un hombre que dice, tu sabes, voy a ver a un tio que está teniendo una crisis nerviosa, un tio cuya conexión con el sentido de la vista es débil, y cielos maldita sea, voy a usar una camisa para el. Y aun así" dije "Shino ni siquiera me va a echar un vistazo. A de ser muy fiel a Ino, seguro cree que si voltea a verme se cambiara de bando." Lo que resultó en un catastrófico sollozo.

—"Es un tema un poco delicado" explicó Hinata "Shino, no sabe sobre ti, pero tengo la vaga sensación de que estamos siendo desbordados." Y luego de vuelta a mí. "Shino e Ino ya no son una empresa en marcha, pero el no quiere hablar al respecto. Sólo quiere llorar y jugar ~Contrainsurgencia 2: El Precio del Alba.~

—"Bastante justo" dije.

—"Shino, siento una creciente preocupación sobre nuestra posición. Si estás de acuerdo, dirígete a esa estación de energía, y te cubriré." Shino corrió hacia un indescriptible edificio mientras Hinata disparo con una ametralladora salvajemente en una serie de rápidas explosiones, corriendo detrás de ella.

—"De cualquier forma" me dijo Hinata "no hace daño hablar con el. Si tienes algunas sabias palabras de hombre a hombre."

—"Últimamente pienso que su respuesta es probablemente apropiada" dije mientras una explosión de disparos de Shino mató a un enemigo que asomó su cabeza fuera de detrás de la corteza quemada de una camioneta. Hinata asintió a la pantalla.

—"El dolor demanda ser sentido" dijo, que era una línea de Una Aflicción Imperial. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie detrás de nosotros?" preguntó a Shino. Momentos después, balas trazadoras empezaron a zumbar sobre sus cabezas. "Oh, maldita sea, Shino" dijo Hinata "No pretendo criticarte en tu momento de mayor debilidad, pero nos permitiste ser flanqueados, y ahora no hay nada entre los terroristas y la escuela." El personaje de Shino se echó a correr hacia el fuego, zigzagueando en un callejón estrecho.

—"Puedes ir sobre el puente y haz un círculo de regreso." dije, Hinata suspiró.

—"Tristemente, el puente ya está bajo control insurgente debido a la formulación de cuestionables estrategias de mi cohorte privado."

—"¿Yo" dijo Shino, su voz velada " ¡¿Yo?! Eres tú quien sugirió que nos refugiáramos en la maldita estación de energía." Hinata se alejó de la pantalla por un segundo y le mostró su sonrisa torcida a Shino.

-"Sabía que podías hablar, amigo" dijo "Ahora vamos a salvar algunos niños de la escuela de ficción." Corrieron hacia abajo por el callejón, disparando y escondiéndose en los momentos adecuados, hasta que llegaron a esta escuela de un piso y de una habitación. Se agacharon debajo de un muro a través de la calle e interceptaron al enemigo uno a uno.

—"¿Por qué quieren meterse en la escuela?" pregunté.

-"Quieren a los niños como rehenes" respondió Hinata. Sus hombros redondeados por encima de su control, golpeando botones, sus antebrazos tensos. Shino se inclinó hacia la pantalla, el control bailando en sus manos de dedos delgados. "Consíguelo, consíguelo, consíguelo" dijo Hinata. Las ondas de terroristas continuaron, y acribillaron a cada uno, sus tiros asombrosamente precisos, como debían ser, con el fin de disparar a la escuela.

—"¡Granada! ¡Granada!" gritó Hinata mientras algo se arqueó a través de la pantalla, rebotando en la entrada de la escuela, y luego rodó contra la puerta. Shino dejo caer su control con decepción.

—"Si los bastardos no pueden tomar rehenes, sólo los mataran y van a reclamar que lo hicimos nosotros."

—"¡Cúbreme!" dijo Hinata mientras saltaba debajo del muro y corrió hacia la escuela. Shino buscó a tientas su control y luego empezó a disparar mientras las balas llovían en Hinata, que estaba disparando una vez y luego dos pero aún corría, Hinata gritando—: "¡NO PUEDES MATAR A MAX MAYHEM!" , y con una agitación final de combinaciones de botones, se giró hacia la granada, que detonó debajo de él. Su desmembrado cuerpo explotó como un geiser y la pantalla se puso roja. Una gutural voz dijo: "MISION FRACASADA" pero Hinata pareció pensar de otra manera mientras sonrió a sus vestigios en la pantalla. Ella alcanzó su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo, y lo metió entre sus dientes.

—"Salvé a los niños" dijo.

—"Temporalmente" apunté.

—"Toda salvación es temporal" Hinata disparó de nuevo. "Les compré un minuto. Tal vez ese sea el minuto que compre una hora, que es la hora que compre un año. Nadie va a comprárselos por siempre, Shikamaru Nara, pero mi vida les compró un minuto. Y eso es algo."

—"Vaya, bien" dije "Estamos hablando sólo de píxeles." Se encogió de hombros, como si creyera que el juego tal vez fuera real. Shino estaba lamentándose una vez más. Hinata volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el.

—"¿Alguien más va a la misión, soldado?" Shino sacudió la cabeza diciendo no. Se inclinó sobre Hinata para mirarme y a través de las cuerdas vocales fuertemente engarzadas dijo— "Ella no querrá hacerlo después."

—"Ella no querrá abandonar a un tio ciego" le dije. El ssintió, a las lágrimas no les gustan las lágrimas tanto como un tranquilo metrónomo, seguro, infinito.

—"Dijo que no podía manejarlo" me dijo "estoy por perder mi visión y ella no podrá manejarlo. Yo estaba pensando sobre la palabra manejar, y todas las cosas incontenibles que se manejan."

—"Lo siento" dije. El se limpió su empapado rostro con una manga. Detrás de sus lentes, los ojos de Shini parecían tan grandes que todo lo demás en su rostro de algún modo desapareció y sólo había esos desencarnados ojos flotantes puestos en mí, uno real, uno de vidrio.

—"Es inaceptable" me dijo "Es totalmente inaceptable."

—"Bien, para ser justos" dije "quiero decir, probablemente ella no pueda manejarlo. Ni tú puedes, pero ella no tiene que manejarlo. Y tú sí."

-"Me mantuve diciéndole a ella "siempre" hoy, "siempre, siempre, siempre", y ella sólo seguía discutiendo conmigo y no diciéndolo en respuesta. Era como si ya me hubiese ido, ¿sabes? ¡"Siempre" era una promesa! ¿Cómo puedes sólo romper una promesa?"

—"A veces la gente no entiende las promesas que están haciendo cuando las están haciendo" dije. Shino me lanzó una mirada.

—"Bien, por supuesto. Pero mantienes la promesa de todas formas. Eso es lo que es el amor. Amor es mantener una promesa de todos modos. ¿No crees en el amor verdadero?"

~No respondí. No tenía una respuesta. Pero pensé que si el amor verdadero existía, esta no era una buena definición de este.~

-"Bien, yo creo en el amor verdadero" dijo Shino "Y la amo. Y ella hizo una promesa. Me prometió un siempre." Se paró y dio un paso hacia mí. Me levanté, pensando que quería un abrazo o algo, pero luego sólo giró alrededor, como si no pudiera recordar por que se paró en primer lugar, y luego Hinata y yo vimos rabia instalada en su rostro.

—"Shino" dijo Hinata.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Te ves un poco… perdón por el doble sentido, amigo, pero hay algo un poco inquietante en tus ojos. De repente Shino empezó a patear fuertemente su silla de juegos, la cual hizo un salto mortal para atrás hacia la cama de Hinata.

—"Aquí vamos" dijo Hinata. Shino persiguió la silla y la pateó nuevamente.

—"Sí" dijo Hinata "Consíguelo. ¡Patea hasta el cansancio esa silla!" Shino pateó la silla de nuevo, hasta que esta rebotó contra la cama de Hinata, y luego agarró una de las almohadas y empezó a golpearla contra la pared entre la cama y la estantería de trofeos que estaba por encima. Hinata me miró, con el cigarrillo aún en su  
boca y una media sonrisa.

—"No puedo parar de pensar en ese libro."

—"Lo sé, ¿cierto?"

—"¿Nunca dijo que pasó a los otros personajes?"

—"No" le dije. Shino estaba todavía estrangulando a la pared con la almohada "Se mudó a Ámsterdam, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez está escribiendo una secuela de El Hombre del Tulipán Holandés, pero no ha publicado nada. Nunca fue entrevistado. No parece estar online. Le he escrito un puñado de cartas preguntado qué pasa con todos, pero nunca respondió. Así que… sí." Paré de hablar porque Hinata no parecía estar escuchando. En cambio, estaba entornando los ojos hacia Shino.

—"Aguanta" musitó hacia mí. Caminó hacia Shino y lo agarró por los hombros. "Amigo, hey, las almohadas no se rompen. Trata con algo que se rompa." Shino alcanzó un trofeo de un estante encima de la cama y luego lo sostuvo encima de su cabeza como si estuviera esperando por un permiso.

—"Si" dijo Hinata "¡Sí!" El trofeo se estrelló contra el piso, el brazo de plástico del luchador se separaba, Shino pisó fuerte el trofeo.

—"¡Sí!" dijo Rachel "¡Tómalo!" Y luego de vuelta a mí. "Estuve buscando un modo de decirle a mi padre que ultimamente estoy teniendo una especie de odio por el juken, y pienso que lo encontré." Los trofeos cayeron uno después del otro, y Shino los pisó y grito mientras Hinata y yo estábamos parados a unos pies de distancia, dando testimonio de la locura.

Los pobres, destrozados cuerpos de plástico cubrían el suelo alfombrado: aquí, la palma de una mano sin cuerpo; aquí, dos piernas sin torso atrapadas a medio salto. Shino se mantuvo atacando los trofeos, pisoteándolos con los pies, gritando, sin aliento, sudoroso, hasta que finalmente colapsó encima de los irregulares desechos de trofeos.

Hinata caminó hacia el y lo miró.

—"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó.

—"No" masculló Shino con su pecho agitado.

—"Esa es la cosa sobre el dolor" dijo Hinata y luego me miró "Demanda ser sentido."


	6. Chapter 5

**_~"Bajo La Misma Estrella"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa... (Basada en el libro de John Green.)

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~"Capitulo 5..."~**

No volví a hablar con Hinata de nuevo por una semana. La había llamado en la Noche de los Trofeos Rotos, así que por tradición era su turno de llamar. Pero no lo hizo.

Ahora, no es como si hubiera sostenido el celular en mi sudorosa mano todo el día, mirándolo, pacientemente esperando porque mi dama cumpliera con su sobrenombre. Seguí con mi vida: me vi con Choji y su nueva libertad, para tomar café en la tarde; ingerí mi dosis diaria recomendada de Phalanxifor; atendí a clases tres mañanas esa semana en el MCC; y cada noche, me senté a cenar con mi mamá y mi papá.

El domingo en la noche, tuvimos pizza con pimientos verdes y brócoli. Estábamos sentados alrededor en nuestra pequeña mesa circular en la cocina cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no me era permitido revisar porque teníamos una estricta regla de no-celulares durante la cena. Así que comí un poco mientras mi mamá y mi papá hablaban sobre este terremoto que había pasado en Papua Nueva Guinea. Ellos se conocieron en un Cuerpo de Paz en Papua Nueva Guinea, así que cualquier cosa que pasara allí, aún algo terrible, era como si de repente no fueran grandes criaturas sedentarias, sino personas jóvenes; idealistas; autosuficientes y fuertes que una vez fueron, y su éxtasis era tal que ni siquiera me miraron mientras comía más rápido de lo hubiera hecho, transmitiendo ítems de mi plato a mi boca con una velocidad y ferocidad que me dejó sin aliento, lo que por supuesto me hizo preocuparme que mis pulmones estuvieran de nuevo en una creciente piscina de fluidos. Desaparecí el pensamiento lo mejor que pude.

Tenía un escaneo de PET puesto para un par de semanas. Si algo estaba mal, lo sabría lo suficientemente rápido. Es una tecnología sanitaria propia de una especialidad médica llamada medicina nuclear. La Tomografía por Emisión de Positrones es una técnica no invasiva de diagnóstico e investigación ¨in vivo¨ por imagen capaz de medir la actividad metabólica del cuerpo humano.

Nada se gana con preocuparse desde ahora hasta entonces. Y aun así me preocupaba. Me gustaba ser una persona. Quería seguir con eso. Preocuparse es otro efecto secundario de la muerte.

Finalmente terminé y dije: —"¿Puedo levantarme?" Y apenas pararon su conversación sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de la infraestructura Guineana.

Agarré el teléfono del mostrador de la cocina y comprobé las llamadas recientes.

~Hinata Hyuga~

Salí hacia el crepúsculo. Podía ver el columpio, y pensé en caminar hacia allí y columpiarme un rato mientras hablaba con ella, pero parecía muy lejos teniendo en cuenta que comer me cansó.

En vez de eso, me recosté en la hierba de las afueras del patio, miré hacia arriba a Orion, la única constelación que reconocía, y la llamé.

—"Shikamaru Nara" dijo.

—"Hola" dije "¿Cómo estás?"

—"Esplendida" dijo. "He estado queriendo llamarte casi constantemente, pero he estado esperando hasta que pudiera formar una idea coherente en consideración a Una Aflicción Imperial."

~Dijo "en consideración a". Realmente lo hizo. Esta chica.~

—"¿Y?" dije.

—"Creo que es, como… Leyéndolo, solo seguía sintiéndome como, como..."

—"¿Cómo?" pregunté, burlándome de ella.

—"¿Como si fuera un regalo?" dijo como pregunta. "Como si me hubieras dado algo importante."

—"Oh" dije en voz baja.

—"Eso es cursi" dijo "Lo siento, se que es cosa de tias."

—"No" dije "No. No te disculpes."

—"Pero no termina."

—"Si" dije.

—"Tortura. Lo entiendo totalmente, como, entiendo que ella muere o algo así."

—"Cierto, asumo lo mismo" dije.

—"Y está bien, parece justo, pero hay un contrato no escrito entre el autor y el lector y creo que al no terminar como que violas el contacto."

—"No lo sé" dije sintiéndome a la defensa de Asuma Sarutobi. "Eso es parte de lo que me gusta del libro en algunas maneras. Retrata la muerte de manera muy verdadera. Mueres en medio de tu vida, a la mitad de una frase. Pero de verdad, Dios, de verdad necesito saber qué pasa con el resto de las personas. Eso es lo que le pregunté en mis cartas. Pero él, sí, nunca las respondió."

—"Cierto. ¿Dijiste que es un recluso?"

—"Correcto."

—"Imposible de rastrear."

—"Correcto."

—"Absolutamente inalcanzable" dijo.

—"Desafortunadamente" dije.

~"Querida Señorita Hyuga"~ respondió ~"Estoy escribiendo para agradecerle por la correspondencia electrónica, recibida ese seis de abril, de los Estados Unidos de América, en la medida en que la geografía puede decirse que existe en nuestra contemporaneidad triunfalmente digitalizada."~

—"Hinata, ¿qué diablos?"

—"Él tiene una asistente" dijo Hinata" "Naruko Uzumaki. La encontré. Le envié un email. Élla me dio su email. Él le respondió vía su cuenta de email."

—"Bien, bien, sigue leyendo."

~"Mi respuesta está siendo escrita con tinta en un papel en la gloriosa tradición de nuestros ancestros y luego transcrita por la Srita. Uzumaki en una serie de 1s y 0s para viajar a través de la insípida web que últimamente atrapó nuestra especie, así que pido perdón por cualquier error u omisión que tal vez resulte. Teniendo en cuenta el bacanal de entretenimiento a disposición de hombres y mujeres jóvenes de su generación, estoy agradecido que cualquiera en cualquier lugar saque las horas necesarias para leer mi libro. Pero particularmente estoy agradecido con usted, tanto por sus amables palabras sobre Una Aflicción Imperial como por tomarse el tiempo para decirme que el libro, y aquí la cito directamente: "significa algo importante" para usted.

Este comentario, sin embargo, me lleva a preguntar: ¿qué quiere decir con significa? Dada la final inutilidad de nuestra lucha, ¿es la sacudida fugaz de lo que significa que el arte nos da valor? ¿O es el único valor en pasar el tiempo tan cómodamente posible? ¿Qué debe tratar de estimular una historia, Hinata? ¿Una alarma sonando? ¿Una llamada a las armas? ¿Un goteo de morfina? Claro, como todas las interrogaciones del universo, esta línea de inevitables investigaciones. Nos reduce a preguntarnos qué significa ser humanos y si, tomando prestada una frase de la angustia gravada de los diez y seis años de edad, sin dudas respondía con maldición, hay un punto después de todo.

Me temo que no lo hay, mi amiga, y podrías encontrar escasos estímulos en más encuentros con mi escritura. Pero para responder tu pregunta: No, no he escrito nada más, ni lo haré. Y no siento que continuar compartiendo mis pensamientos con los lectores pueda beneficiarme o a ellos. Gracias de nuevo por tu generoso email.

Tu más sincero, Asuma Sarutobi, via Naruko Uzumaki."~

—"Vaya" dije "¿Te estás inventado esto?"

—"Shikamaru Nara, podría, con mis pobres capacidades mentales, llenas de videojuegos para tios y novelas rosas inventarme una carta de Asuma Sarutobi poniendo frases como: "¿Nuestra actualidad triunfantemente digitalizada?"

—"No podrías" le permití. "¿Puedo, puedo tener la dirección de email?"

—"Por supuesto" dijo, como si no fuera el mejor regalo dado alguna vez.

Pasé las siguientes dos horas escribiéndole un email a Asuma Sarutobi. Parecía ponerse peor cada vez que la reescribía, pero no podía parar.

~"Querido Sr. Asuma Sarutob. (Via Naruko Namizake.)

Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. Mi amiga Hinata Hyuga, quien leyó Una Aflicción Imperial por mi recomendación, acaba de recibir un email de usted de este email. Espero que no le importe que Hinata compartiera el correo electrónico conmigo.

Sr. Sarutobi, entiendo por su email que no planea publicar más libros. De una manera, estoy decepcionada, pero también estoy aliviada: nunca tendré que preocuparme si su libro siguiente va a estar a la altura del original.

Como alguien con tres años de supervivencia al cáncer Nivel IV, puedo decirle que tiene todo bien en Una Aflicción Imperial. O al menos me entendió bien. Su libro tiene una manera de decirme lo que siento antes de si quiera sentirlo, y lo he releído una docena de veces. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si le importaría responderme un par de preguntas de la novela sobre lo que pasó luego del final de la misma. Entiendo que el libro termina porque Hannare muere o se pone muy enferma para continuar escribiéndola, pero quiero de verdad saber qué pasa con la madre de Hannare, si se casa con el hombre tulipán, si tiene otro hijo, y si se queda en el 917 W. Temple, etc.

También si el Hombre Tulipán es un fraude o de verdad las ama ¿Qué pasa con los amigos de Hannare? , particularmente con Zoro y Sanji, ¿Siguen juntos? Y por último, me he dado cuenta que este es el tipo de profundas y pensativos preguntas que siempre esperabas que tus lectores siempre hicieran, ¿qué pasa con Biju el Hámster? Estas preguntas me han perseguido por años, y no sé cuánto tiempo pasara para tener las respuestas.

Sé que estas no son preguntas literales y que su libro está lleno de importantes preguntas literales, pero de verdad me gustaría saber.

Y por supuesto, si alguna vez decide volver a escribir, aún si no quiere publicarlo, me encantaría leerlo.

Francamente, hasta me leería la lista de sus compras.

Con gran admiración Shikamaru Nara, 16 años."~

Luego de que la envié, volví a llamar a Hinata de nuevo, y estuvimos levantados hasta tarde hablando sobre Una Aflicción Imperial.

Y le leí un poema de Emily Dickinson que Sarutobi había usado para el título, y dijo que tenía una buena voz para leer y no paraba mucho tiempo para los descansos entre líneas, y luego me dijo que el quinto libro de Wallflowers, Una Navidad Inolvidable, empieza con una frase de un poema. Le tomó un minuto encontrar el libro, pero finalmente leyó la frase para mí.

~"Digamos que tu vida fracasó. El último buen beso que tuviste fue hace años."~

—"Nada mal" dije "Aunque un poco pretenciosa."

—"¿Cuándo fue el último buen beso que has tenido?"

Pensé en ello.

Mis besos, todos pre diagnóstico, habían sido incómodos y babosos, y en algún nivel siempre se sintió como niños jugando a ser grandes. Pero por supuesto había sido hace un tiempo.

—"Hace años" dije finalmente "¿Tú?"

—"Tuve buenos besos con mi ex-novio, Kiba Inuzuka"

—"¿Hace años?"

—"El último fue hace menos de un año."

—"¿Qué pasó?"

—"¿Durante el beso?"

—"No, contigo y Kiba."

—"Oh" dijo. Y luego de un segundo "Digamos que... Kiba ya no sufre el ser una persona."

—"Oh" dije.

—"Sí" dijo.

—"Lo siento" dije. He conocido mucha gente que ha muerto, por supuesto. Pero nunca había salido con uno. De verdad, no me lo podía ni imaginar.

—"No es tu culpa, Shikamaru Nara. Todos sólo somos efectos secundarios, ¿verdad?"

—"Percebes en barcos de contenedores de la conciencia." dije citando a UAI.

—"Okey" dijo "Tengo que ir a dormir. Es casi la una."

—"Okey" dije.

—"Okey" dijo.

Reí y dije "Okey" y luego la línea se quedó en silencio pero no muerta. Casi sentía que ella estaba allí en mi habitación conmigo, pero de alguna manera era mejor, como si no estuviera en mi habitación, sino que estábamos juntos en algún tercer espacio invisible y tenue que sólo podía ser visitado por el teléfono.

—"Okey" dijo después de una eternidad. "Quizás ~Okey~ será nuestro siempre."

—"Okey" dije.

Fue ella quien colgó al final.

Asuma Sarutobi respondió el correo electrónico de Hinata cuatro horas después de que lo enviara, pero dos días después, Sarutobi seguía sin responderme a mí.

Hinata me aseguró que era porque mi correo electrónico había sido mejor y requería una respuesta más considerada, que Sarutobi estaba muy ocupado respondiendo mis preguntas, y esa brillante prosa tomaba tiempo. Pero seguía preocupada.

El jueves durante Poesía Americana para Tontos, recibí un mensaje de Hinata:

~"Shino salió de cirugía. Fue bien. Esta oficialmente SEC"~ (SEC significaba "sin evidencia de cáncer".)

Segundos después me llegó otro mensaje.

~"Quiero decir, está ciego. Así que eso es desafortunado"~

Esa tarde, mamá consintió que me prestaran el automóvil y así pudiera conducir hasta el Memorial para ver a Shino. Me dirigí hasta su habitación en el quinto piso, tocando aun cuando la puerta estaba abierta, y la voz de una mujer dijo—: "Entre."

Era una enfermera que estaba haciendo algo con los vendajes en los ojos de Shino.

—"¿Es Ino?" le pregunto a la enfermeta en cuato escucho que entre, esta volteo a verme y luego le dirigio una mirada cargada de pena.

—"Oh no. Lo siento cariño, pero es un joven muy atractivo" contesto esta haciendome sonrojar un poco.

-"Um, soy Shikamaru, ¿Shikamaru del grupo de apoyo? ¡Shikamaru de la noche-de-los-trofeos-rotos?

—"Oh" dijo el. "Sí, la gente seguía diciendo que mis otros sentidos mejoraría para compensar, pero CLARAMENTE NO TODAVÍA. Hola, Shikamaru del grupo de apoyo. Ven aquí para que pueda examinar tu cara con mis manos y ver más profundo en tu alma de lo que una persona vidente podría hacer."

—"Está bromeando" dijo la enfermera.

—"Si" dije "Me di cuenta."

Me acerqué unos pasos a la cama. Arrastré la silla y me senté, tomé su mano.

—"Hola" dije.

—"Hola" me respondió. Luego nada por un rato.

—"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunté.

—"Bien" dijo "No lo sé."

—"¿Qué es lo que no sabes?" le pregunté. Miré su mano porque no quería mirar su rostro con las vendas para ciegos. Shino mordía sus uñas, y pude ver un poco de sangre en las esquinas de unas cuantas de sus cutículas.

—"Ella ni siquiera me ha visitado." dijo "Quiero decir, estuvimos juntos por catorce meses. Catorce meses es mucho tiempo. Carajo, eso duele."

Shino dejó ir mi mano para buscar a tientas sus somníferos. La enfermera, terminando el cambio de vendaje, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—"Sólo ha pasado un día, Shino" dijo ella, un poco condescendiente. "Tienes que darle un poco de tiempo para sanar. Y catorce meses no es tanto tiempo, no en el esquema de cosas. Estás recién empezando, cariño. Ya verás."

La enfermera se fue.

—"¿Se ha ido?"

Asentí y luego me di cuenta que Shino no me podía ver asentir.

—"Sí" le dije.

—"¿Ya veré? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad dijo eso?"

—"Cualidades de una buena enfermera: Vamos" dije.

—"1. No sacar a relucir tu discapacidad" dijo Shino.

—"2. Sacar sangre en el primer intento" dije. "Realmente, eso es enorme. Quiero decir ¿es este mi estúpido brazo o un tablero de dardos? 3. No hablar con ese tono condescendiente. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?" pregunté, empalagosamente "Te voy a pinchar con una aguja pequeñísima ahora. Va a doler muy poquito."

—"¿Esta mi pequeña peludita animalita muy enfermita?" respondió. Y después de un segundo dijo, "La mayoría de ellas son buenas, en realidad. Sólo quiero irme de este infierno de lugar."

—"¿Este lugar como el hospital?"

—"Eso, también" dijo. Su boca tembló. Podía ver su dolor "Honestamente, pienso malditamente más en Ino que en mi ojo. ¿No es estúpido? Es estúpido."

—"Un poco" coincidí.

—"Pero yo creo en el amor verdadero, ¿sabes? No creo que todos deben tener vista o no enfermarse de lo que sea, pero todo el mundo debería tener su amor verdadero, y por lo menos debería durar tanto como su vida."

—"Si" dije.

—"A veces sólo deseo que toda esta cosa no hubiera pasado. Toda la cosa del cáncer." Estaba susurrando su discurso. La medicina estaba funcionando.

—"Lo siento" le dije.

—"Hinata estuvo aquí antes. Ella estaba aquí cuando me desperté. Salió de la escuela. Ella…" su cabeza se giró un poco al lado. "Está mejor" dijo muy bajo.

—"¿El dolor?" pregunté. El asintió un poco.

—"Bien" dije. Y después, como el bastardo que soy "¿Estabas diciendo algo sobre Hinata?" le pregunte.

-"A si... ella tambien esta bien, ella cambio, antes solo eramos nosotros tres, los tres juntos desde pequeños... pero" lanzo un bostezo "pero cuando el la dejo y ella cambio, ella no volvio a ser la misma, y luego vienes tu Shikamaru Nara y cambias su mundo, tu llenaste el vacio que el dejo en ella, gracias por traer de vuelta a mi amiga" susurro casi inaudivle y luego cayo dormido, sin dejarme tiempo para preguntar nada. ¿A que se referia con nosotros tres? ¿Y con eso de que el la dejo? bueno talvez podria preguntarselo luego.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la tienda de regalos sin ventanas y le pregunté a la decrépita voluntaria sentada detrás de la caja registradora qué clase de flores olían más fuerte.

—"Todas huelen igual. Las rocían con SuperScent." dijo.

—"¿En serio?"

—"Sí, sólo les arrojan un chorro de eso."

Abrí el congelador a su derecha y olí una decena de rosas, y luego me giré hacia los claveles. El mismo olor. Los claveles eran más baratos, así que agarré una docena de claveles amarillos. Costaban catorce dólares.

Volví a su habitación; su mamá estaba ahí, sosteniendo su mano. Era joven y muy bonita.

—"¿Eres una amiga?" preguntó, lo que me pareció como una de esas preguntas amplias e incontestables.

—"Um, sí" dije "Soy del grupo de apoyo. Éstas son para el. Las tomó y las dejo en su regazo."

—"¿Conocías a Ino?" preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—"Bueno, el está dormido." dijo.

—"Sí, hablé con el un poco antes, cuando ellos estaban poniéndole los vendajes o lo que sea."

—"Odio dejarlo y no estar aquí, pero tenía que ir a buscar a Kankurou a la escuela" dijo.

—"El lo hizo bien" le dije. Ella asintio. "Debería dejarlo dormir" ella asintió nuevamente.

Me fui.

La mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y lo primero que hice fue revisar mi correo. finalmente había respondido.

~"Querido Shikamaru Nara:

Me temo que su fe ha estado fuera de lugar, pero entonces, la fe generalmente lo está.

No puedo responder a sus preguntas, al menos no escribiendo, porque para responder todo estas preguntar tendría que constituir una sécuela de Una Aflicción Imperial, la cual deberías publicar o bien compartirla en la red que ha remplazado los cerebros de su generación.

Está el teléfono, pero entonces quizás grabaría la conversación. No es que no confíe en usted, por supuesto, pero no confío en usted.

Desgraciadamente, mi querido Shikamaru no podría contestar esas preguntas a no ser que sea en persona, y usted está allá, mientras que yo estoy aquí.

Eso me recuerda, que debo confesar que el inesperado recibo de su correspondencia a través de la Señorita Uzumaki me ha deleitado: Qué maravillosa cosa el saber que hice algo útil por usted, incluso si ese libro lucía tan distante de mí que sentía que todo había sido escrito por otro hombre. ¡El autor de la novela era tan delgado, tan delicado, tan comparativamente optimista! Sin embargo, si usted llegara a encontrarse en Ámsterdam, le pido que me haga una visita en su tiempo libre.

Generalmente estoy en casa.

Incluso le permitiré que eche una mirada a mis listas de compras.

Sinceramente, Asuma Sarutobi, via Naruko Namizake.

—"¡¿QUÉ?!" grité "¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA DE VIDA?"

Mamá entro rápidamente.

—"¿Qué sucede?"

—"Nada" le aseguré.

Todavía nerviosa, mamá se arrodilló para revisar a Philip y asegurarse de que estaba condensando correctamente el oxígeno.

Me imaginé sentado en la terraza de un café con Asuma Sarutobi mientras él se inclinaba sobre la mesa, apoyado en sus codos, hablando en voz baja para que así nadie pudiera escuchar lo que de verdad pasó con sus personajes en los que pase años pensando. Él dijo que no podría decirme excepto si era en persona, y luego me invitó a Ámsterdam.

Le expliqué esto a mamá, y después dije "Tengo que ir."

—"Shikamaru, te amo, y sabes qué haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no tenemos el dinero suficiente para viajar al extranjero, y el costo de conseguir el equipamiento allá, Cariño, simplemente no es..."

—"Si" dije, cortándola. Me di cuenta que había sido tonto tan sólo considerarlo. "No te preocupes."

Pero ella se veía preocupada.

—"Es realmente importante para ti, ¿no?" preguntó sentándose y poniendo su mano en mi pantorrilla.

—"Sería increíble" dije—, "ser la única persona que conoce lo que pasó además de él."

—"Sería increíble" dijo "Hablaré con tu padre."

—"No, no lo hagas" le dije "Sólo, de verdad, no gasten dinero en mí por favor. Pensaré en algo."

Se me ocurrió que la razón por la que mis padres no tenían dinero era por mí. Drené los ahorros de la familia con los pagos del Phalanxifor, y mamá no podía trabajar porque ella había tomado el turno de tiempo completo de estar encima de mí. No quería ponerlos en otra deuda.

Le dije a mamá que quería llamar a Hinata para sacarla de la habitación, porque no podía manejar su cara de no-puedo-hacer-el-sueño-de-mi-hijo-realidad.

Al estilo de Hinata Hyuga, le leí la carta en vez de saludarla.

—"Vaya" dijo.

—"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" dije "¿Cómo voy a llegar a Ámsterdam?"

—"¿Tienes un Deseo?" preguntó, refiriéndose a esa organización, la fundación del genio, la que estaba en el negocio de cumplirle a los niños enfermos un deseo.

—"No" dije. "Ya usé mi Deseo pre-Milagro."

—"¿Qué hiciste?"

Suspiré ruidosamente.

—"Tenía trece" dije.

—"No Disney" dijo ella.

No dije nada.

—"Tú no fuiste a Disney World."

No dije nada.

—"¡SHIKAMARU NARA!" grito "Dime que no usaste tu único deseo para ir a Disney World con tus padres."

—"También al Epcot Center."

—"Oh Dios" dijo Hinata. "No puedo creer que me guste un tio con deseos tan clichés."

—"Tenía trece" dije de nuevo, aunque por supuesto en lo único que estaba pensando era en me guste, me guste, me guste, me guste.

Me sentí halagado pero cambié el tema de inmediato. "¿No deberías estar en la escuela o algo?"

—"Me salté las clases para estar con Shino, pero está durmiendo, así que estoy en el patio estudiando geometría."

—"¿Cómo está?"

—"No podría decir si simplemente no está listo para enfrentar la seriedad de su discapacidad o si de verdad le importa más haber sido dejado por Ino, pero no habla de nada más."

—"Si" dihe "¿Cuánto más va a estar en el hospital?"

—"Unos cuantos días. Luego tiene que ir a rehabilitación o algo así por un tiempo, pero tiene que dormir en casa, creo."

—"Apesta" dije.

—"Viene su mamá. Me tengo que ir."

—"Okey" dije.

—"Okey" respondió. Podía escuchar su sonrisa torcida.

El sábado, mis padres fueron al mercado de los agricultores en Broad Ripple. Estaba soleado, una rareza para ser abril en Indiana, y todos en el mercado estaban usando mangas cortas incluso cuando la temperatura no lo justificaba realmente.

Nosotros los Hoosiers somos excesivamente optimistas sobre el verano. Mamá y yo nos sentamos al lado de la otra sobre un banco de un cocinero de sopa de cabra, un hombre con una jardinera que tuvo que explicarle a cada una de las personas que pasaba que sí, eran sus cabras, y que no, la sopa de cabras no olía como las cabras.

Mi teléfono sueno.

—"¿Quién es?" preguntó mamá antes de que pudiera comprobar.

—"No sé" dije. Era Hinata, sin embargo.

—"¿Estás en tu casa?" preguntó.

—"Um, no" dije.

—"Esa fue una pregunta capciosa. Sabía la respuesta. Porque en este momento estoy en tu casa."

—"Oh. Um. Bueno, estamos en camino, ¿supongo?"

—"Sensacional. Nos vemos pronto."

Hinata Hyuga estaba sentada en el escalón delantero cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada. Sostenía un ramo de tulipanes color naranja brillante empezando a florecer, y llevaba una camiseta ajustada de Indiana Pacers, una elección de guardarropas que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque se veía muy bien en ella. Se empujó a si misma frente a la escalinata, me entregó los tulipanes, y preguntó:

—"¿Quieres ir a un picnic?" Asentí, tomando las flores. Mi padre se acercó por detrás y estrechó la mano de Hinata.

—"¿Es una camiseta de Rik Smits?" mi padre preguntó.

—"De hecho, lo es."

—"Dios, me encanta ese tipo" dijo papá, e inmediatamente estaban enfrascados en una conversación de baloncesto, a la que me sorprendio que Hinata supiera tanto del tema pero aun asi no quería unirme, así que llevé mis tulipanes al interior.

-"¿No se supone que debes ser tu quien le obsequie flores a ella?" pregunto mu madre al entrar.

-"Si, pero si se lo comento sin duda alguna dira que en el siglo veintiuno las mujeres tienen el mismo derecho que los hombres para obsequiar flores" mi madre sonrio.

-"Es una chica especial, ¿cierto?"

-"Cierto"

—"¿Quieres que los ponga en un florero?" preguntó mamá con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—"No, está bien" le dije. Si las poníamos en un florero en la sala de estar, hubieran sido de todo el mundo. Quería que fueran mis flores.

Fui a mi habitación, pero no me cambié. Me cepillé elos dientes y me quedé mirando las flores. Eran agresivamente naranja, demasiado naranja para ser bonitas. No tengo un florero o algo así, entonces saqué mi cepillo de dientes fuera de su portador y llené el portador hasta la mitad con agua y dejé las flores en el baño.

Cuando volví a entrar en mi habitación, pude oír a la gente hablar, así que me senté en el borde de mi cama un rato y escuché a través de la puerta del dormitorio:

Papá: "Así que conociste a Shikamaru en el grupo de apoyo."

Hinata: "Sí, señor. Es una hermosa casa la que tienen. Me gusta su obra de arte."

Mamá: "Gracias, Hinata"

Papá: "¿Eres una superviviente tú misma, entonces?"

Hinata: "Lo soy. No corté a este tipo por puro placer de hacerlo, a pesar de que es una excelente estrategia para perder peso. ¡Las piernas son pesadas!"

Papá: "¿Y cómo está tu salud ahora?"

Hinata: "SEC durante catorce meses."

Mamá: "Eso es maravilloso. Las opciones de tratamiento estos días, son realmente notables."

Hinata: "Lo sé. Tengo suerte."

Papá: "Debes entender que Shikamaru todavía está enfermo, Hinata, y lo estará para el resto de su vida. El querrá mantenerse al día contigo, pero sus pulmones…"

En ese momento salí, haciéndolo callar.

—"Entonces, ¿dónde van a ir?" preguntó mamá. Hinata se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ella, susurrando la respuesta, y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—"Shh" le dijo. "Es un secreto."

Mamá sonrió

—"¿Tienes tu teléfono?" me preguntó. Lo levanté como evidencia, incliné mi carrito de oxígeno en las ruedas delanteras, y empecé a caminar. Hinata me codeó otra vez, ofreciéndome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas de lado.

Por desgracia insistió en conducir, por lo que la sorpresa podía ser una sorpresa. A medida que nos sacudíamos hacia nuestro destino, dije:

—"Prácticamente hiciste que a mi madre le gustaras demasiado."

—"Sí, y tu papá es una fan de Smits, lo que ayuda. ¿Crees que les gusté?"

—"Claro que sí. ¿A quién le importa, sin embargo? Son sólo padres."

—"Son tus padres" dijo, echándome un vistazo. "Además, me gusta gustar. ¿Es eso una locura?"

—"Bueno, no tienes que asfixiarme con elogios para que me gustes." Golpeó los frenos, y volamos hacia delante lo suficiente fuerte que mi respiración se sintió rara y apretada. Pensé en la PET. No hay que preocuparse. Preocuparse es inútil. Me preocupé de todas maneras.

Quemamos el caucho, rugiendo lejos de una señal de detenerse antes de girar a la izquierda en la mal nombrada Grandview, hay un punto de vista de un campo de golf, supongo, pero nada genial.

Lo único que podía pensar en esta dirección era el cementerio. Hinata metió la mano en la consola central, abrió un paquete de cigarrillos y quito uno.

—"¿Alguna vez los tiraras a la basura?" le pregunté.

—"Uno de los muchos beneficios de no fumar es que los paquetes de cigarrillos duran para siempre." respondió "He tenido este durante casi un año. Algunos de ellos están rotos cerca de los filtros, pero creo que este paquete podría fácilmente servirme hasta mi decimoctavo cumpleaños." Sostuvo el filtro entre sus dedos, y luego lo puso en su boca. "Así que, está bien" dijo Hinata "Está bien, menciona algunas cosas que nunca se ven en Indianápolis."

—"Um, adultos delgados" le dije. Se echó a reír.

—"Bien, continúa."

—"Mmm, playas. Familias propietarias de restaurantes. Topografía."

—"Todos excelentes ejemplos de lo que nos falta. También, cultura."

—"Sí, estamos un poco cortos de cultura" le dije, finalmente dándome cuenta de dónde me llevaba. "¿Vamos al museo?"

—"Es una forma de decirlo."

—"Oh, ¿vamos a ese parque o lo que sea?"

Hinata parecía un poco desacreditada.

—"Sí, vamos a ese parque o lo que sea. Lo descubriste, ¿no es así?"

—"Um, ¿descubrir qué?"

—"Nada."

Había un parque detrás del museo, donde un puñado de artistas había hecho grandes esculturas. Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo había visitado. Pasamos el museo y se estacionó justo al lado de una cancha de baloncesto llena de grandes arcos azules y rojos de acero que imaginaba el camino de una pelota que rebota. Caminamos por lo que pasa por una colina en Indianápolis a un claro donde los niños subían en todas las partes de una escultura de esqueleto de gran tamaño. Los huesos estaban cada uno rodeando la cintura, y el hueso del muslo era más alto que yo. Parecía un dibujo infantil de un esqueleto que salía de la tierra.

Mi hombro duele. Me preocupaba que el cáncer se haya extendido de mis pulmones. Me imaginaba la metástasis del tumor en mis propios huesos, perforando mi esqueleto, una anguila que se deslizaba con intención insidiosa.

—"Los huesos Funky" dijo Hinata. "Creado por Hashirama Senju."

—"Suena holandés."

—"Lo es" dijo "Así como Rik Smits. Así como los tulipanes."

Hinata se detuvo en medio del claro con los huesos justo en frente de nosotros y deslizó su mochila fuera de un hombro, luego del otro. La abrió, revelando una manta de color naranja, un zumo de naranja y algunos sándwiches envueltos en papel de plástico con la corteza cortada.

—"¿Qué te sucede con todo lo naranja?" pregunté, todavía no queriendo dejarme imaginar que todo esto daría lugar a Ámsterdam.

—"El color nacional de los Países Bajos, por supuesto. ¿Te acuerdas de William de Orange y todo eso?"

-"Él no estaba en el examen de GED" Sonreí, tratando de contener mi entusiasmo.

—"¿Sándwich?" preguntó.

—"Déjame adivinar" dije. "Queso holandés."

-"Y tomate."

-"Los tomates son de México."

-"Lo siento."

-"Siempre eres tal decepción, Hinata. ¿No podrías haber traído por lo menos tomates de color naranja?" Se echó a reír, y luego nos comimos los sándwiches en silencio, viendo a los niños jugar en la escultura.

No podía preguntarle muy bien sobre ello, así que me quede allí rodeado de holandeses, sintiéndome torpe y lleno de esperanza. A lo lejos, empapada en la luz del sol impecablemente rara y preciosa en nuestra ciudad, un grupo de niños hicieron un esqueleto en la zona de juegos, saltando hacia delante y hacia atrás en los huesos de prótesis.

—"Hay dos cosas que me encantan de esta escultura." dijo Hinata. Sostenía el cigarrillo apagado entre sus dedos, sacudiéndolo para deshacerse de la ceniza. Lo colocó de nuevo en su boca. "En primer lugar, los huesos son lo suficientemente lejanos como para que, si eres un niño, no puedas resistir la tentación de saltar entre ellos. Como, solamente tienes que saltar de la caja torácica hasta el cráneo. Lo que quiere decir que, en segundo lugar, la escultura básicamente obliga a que los niños jueguen en los huesos. Las resonancias simbólicas son infinitas, Shikamaru"

—"Tú sí que amas los símbolos." le dije, con la esperanza de dirigir la conversación hacia los muchos símbolos de los Países Bajos en nuestro picnic.

—"Correcto, sobre eso. Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué estás comiendo un sándwich de queso y bebiendo jugo de naranja y por qué estoy con la camiseta de un holandés que juega un deporte que he llegado a aborrecer."

—"Se me ha cruzado por la mente" dije

—"Shikamaru Naa, como tantos niños antes que ti" digo esto con gran afecto. "gastaste tu Deseo a toda prisa, sin apenas preocuparte por las consecuencias. El Grim Reaper te estaba mirando a la cara y el miedo a morir con tu Deseo todavía en tu bolsillo proverbial, inoportuno, te llevó a correr al primer Deseo que podrías pensar, y tú, como tantos otros, escogiste por el frio y artificial placer del parque temático…"

—"En realidad, la pasamos muy bien en ese viaje. Me encontré con Goofy y Minn…"

—"¡Estoy en el medio de un soliloquio! Escribí esto y lo memoricé y si me interrumpes meteré la pata completamente" interrumpió Hinata. "Por favor, come tu sándwich y escucha." El sándwich era incomiblemente seco, pero sonreí y le di un mordisco de todos modos. "Bueno, ¿dónde estaba?"

—"Los placeres artificiales."

Devolvió el cigarrillo a su paquete.

—"Cierto, el frío y los placeres artificiales del parque temático. Pero permíteme sostener que los verdaderos héroes de la Fábrica de Deseos son los hombres y mujeres que esperan como Vladimir y Estragón esperaron por Godot y las buenas chicas cristianas que esperan el matrimonio. Estos jóvenes héroes esperan estoicamente y sin quejas porque su único Deseo llegara. Claro, nunca podrán venir, pero al menos pueden descansar fácilmente en la tumba sabiendo que ellos han hecho su pequeña parte para conservar la integridad del Deseo como una idea. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez esto llegará: a lo mejor te das cuenta de que tu verdadero Deseo es visitar al brillante Asuma Sarutobi en su exilio en Ámsterdam, y te alegraras mucho de haber salvado tu Deseo."

Hinata dejó de hablar lo suficiente como para que yo pensara que su soliloquio había terminado.

—"Pero yo no salvé mi Deseo" le dije.

—"Ah" dijo. Y luego, después de lo que sentí como una pausa practicada, añadió. "Pero yo salve el mío."

—"¿En serio?" Me sorprendió que Hinata fuera Deseo-elegible, ya que todavía estaba en la escuela y en un año de remisión. Tenías que estar bastante enfermo por los Genios para enganchar un Deseo.

—"Lo conseguí a cambio de la pierna" explicó. Había toda esta luz sobre su rostro; por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para mirarme, lo que hizo que su nariz se frunciera de manera adorable. "Ahora, no voy a darte mi Deseo, ni nada. Pero también tengo un interés en encontrar a Asuma Sarutobi, y no tendría sentido encontrarlo sin el tio que me presentó su libro."

—"Definitivamente no" dije.

—"Así que hablé con los Genios, y estuvieron en total acuerdo. Dijeron que Ámsterdam es precioso a principios de mayo. Ellos propusieron marcharnos el tres de Mayo y volver el siete de mayo."

—"Hinata, ¿de verdad?"

Se acercó y tocó mi mejilla y por un momento pensé que podría darme un beso.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, y creo que ella lo notó, porque apartó la mano.

—"Hinata" le dije "En serio. No tienes que hacer esto."

—"Claro que debo" dijo "He encontrado mi Deseo."

—"Dios, eres la mejor" le dije.

—"Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas que financian tu viaje internacional." contestó.


	7. Chapter 6

**_~"Bajo La Misma Estrella"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: M.

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Sabaku noo Gaa... (Basada en el libro de John Green.)

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~"Capitulo 6..."~**

Mamá estaba doblando mi ropa limpia mientras miraba este programa de televisión llamado The View cuando llegué a casa.

Le dije que los tulipanes, el artista holandés y todo eso, eran debido a que Hinata estaba usando su Deseo para llevarme a Ámsterdam.

—"Eso es demasiado" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No podemos aceptar eso de una completa extraña."

—"No es una extraña. Fácilmente es mi segunda mejor amiga."

—"¿Después de Choji?"

—"Después de ti" dije. Lo que era cierto, pero mayormente lo dije porque quería ir a Ámsterdam.

—"Le preguntaré a la Dra. Tsunade" dijo después de un momento.

La Dra. Tsunade dijo que no podía ir a Ámsterdam sin un adulto íntimamente familiarizado con mi caso, lo que más o menos significaba ir con mamá o la Dra. Tsunade. Mi papá entendía mi cáncer de la manera en que yo lo hacía: en la vaga e incompleta manera en que las personas entienden los circuitos electrónicos y las mareas del océano. Pero mi mamá sabía más sobre el carcinoma diferenciado de tiroides en adolescentes que la mayoría de los oncólogos.

—"Entonces vendrás" dije "Los Genios pagarán por ello. Los Genios están cargados."

—"Pero tu padre" dijo " Nos extrañaría. No sería justo para él, y no puede pedir tiempo libre en su trabajo."

—"¿Estás bromeando? ¿No crees que papá disfrutaría unos días de ver programas de televisión que no son sobre doctores y ordenar pizza cada noche, usando toallas de papel como platos así no tiene que lavarlos?"

Mamá rió.

Finalmente, empezó a emocionarse, tecleando tareas en su teléfono:

Tendría que llamar a los padres de Hinata y hablar con los Genios sobre mis necesidades médicas y hacer que ellos consiguieran un hotel con todo y cuáles eran las mejores guías y si deberíamos hacer nuestra investigación si sólo teníamos tres días, y así sucesivamente.

Casi tuve dolor de cabeza, así que tomé un par de Advil y decidí tomar una siesta. Pero terminé sólo acostadl en la cama recordando todo el picnic con . No podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño momento en el que me tensé cuando me tocó.

De alguna manera, la suave familiaridad se sintió mal. Pensé que quizás era por el cómo estuvo orquestado todo el asunto: Hinata fue sorprendente, pero había exagerado todo en el picnic, hasta los sándwiches que eran metafóricamente resonantes pero sabían terrible y el soliloquio memorizado que impidió la conversación.

Todo se sintió romántico, pero no romántico.

Pero la verdad es que nunca había querido que me besara, no de la manera en que se supone que quieres esas cosas.

Quiero decir, es hermosa. Me sentía atraído por ella. Pensé en ella de esa manera, tomando una frase de la lengua vernácula de la escuela media. Pero el toque real, el toque que sucedió… fue todo mal.

Entonces me encontré preocupándome de si tendría que besarme con ella para llegar a Ámsterdam, que no es la clase de cosa en la que quieres estar pensando, porque:

a) No debería siquiera haber sido una pregunta el si quería besarla, y b) Besar a alguien para que así puedas conseguir un viaje gratis está peligrosamente cerca a aceptar un enrolle completo, y tengo que confesar que, aunque no me considero una persona particularmente buena, nunca pensé que mi primera acción sexual real sería de prostitución.

Pero entonces de nuevo, no había intentado besarme; sólo tocó mi cara, lo que ni siquiera es sexual. No fue un movimiento diseñado para provocar excitación, pero ciertamente fue un movimiento diseñado, porque Hinata Hyuga no improvisaba.

Así que, ¿qué había estado intentando transmitir? ¿Y por qué no había querido aceptarlo? En algún punto, me di cuenta que estaba analizando el encuentro como Choji, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto y pedirle algún consejo.

Llamó inmediatamente.

—"Tengo un problema con una chica" dije.

—"Fantastico" respondió Choji.

Le dije todo sobre ello, completo, con el toque de cara incómodo, dejando fuera sólo lo de Ámsterdam y el nombre de Hinata.

—"¿Estás seguro de que es atractiva?" preguntó cuando terminé.

—"Bastante seguro" dije.

—"¿Atlética?"

—"Sí, un poco, solía competir para el dojo de su padre."

—"Vaya. ¿Cómo la conociste?"

—"En el horrible grupo de apoyo."

—"Huh" dijo Choji. "Por curiosidad, ¿cuántas piernas tiene esta chica?"

—"Como, 1.4" dije, sonriendo.

Cuando Choji era pequeño todos se burlaban de el por su sobrepeso, pero cuando entro a la secundaria las cosas cambiaron, convirtio toda esa grasa de mas en musculos y se convirtio en el capitan del equipo de lucha, siempre amamos las luchas, todo tipo de ellas, pero Choji se adentraba aun mas en los diferentes artes de combate, por lo que conicia a todos los que practicaban algun tipo de estas.

—"Hinata Hyuga" dijo.

—"Um, ¿quizás?"

—"Oh, Dios mío. La he visto en fiestas. Las cosas que le haría a esa chica. Quiero decir, no ahora que sé que estás interesado en ella y además acabo de terminar con Sakura... Pero, oh, dulce y santo Señor, si no hubiera desperdiciado tanto tiempo con esa maldita bruja rosa ahora no tendrias ninguna oportunidad con esa Diosa de una sola pierna.

—"Choji" dije.

—"Lo siento. ¿Crees que tendrías que estar arriba?"

—"Amigo" dije.

—"¿De qué estábamos hablando? Bien, tú y Hinata Hyuga. Quizás… ¿eres gay?"

—"No lo creo. Quiero decir, definitivamente me gusta."

—"¿Tiene manos feas? Algunas personas lindas tienen manos feas."

—"No, más o menos tiene manos sorprendentes."

—"Hmmm" dijo.

—"Hmmm" dije.

Después de un segundo, Chuji dijo:

—"¿Recuerdas a Daimaru y Temari?" Rompieron la semana pasada, mas bien ella termino con el, porque había decidido que había algo fundamentalmente incompatible entre ellos en el fondo y que simplemente se herirían más si seguían. Lo llamó separación preventiva. Así que quizás tu tienes ésta premonición de que hay algo fundamentalmente incompatible y estás adelantándote a la prevención.

—"Hmmm" dije.

—"Sólo estoy pensando en voz alta aquí."

—"Lamento lo de ~Daimari~"

—"Oh amigo, si no fuera por tu nueva atraccion por la princesa del juken diria que eso es una vil mentira, pero el parecer has superado que Temari eligiera a Daimaru en lugar de a ti" Reí.

—"Bueno, gracias, Choji."

—"En caso de que te enrolles con ella, espero detalles detalles."

—"Pero por supuesto. Adiós." Y ella colgó.

Me di cuenta mientras escuchaba a Choji que no tenía una premonición de herirla. Tenía una postmonición.

Saqué mi computadora portátil y busqué a Kiba Inuzuka.

Las similitudes físicas eran impresionantes: la misma cara redonda por esteroides, la misma nariz, la misma forma aproximada de cuerpo. Pero sus ojos eran miel, los míos son marrones, y su tez era mucho más oscura, italiana o algo así.

Miles de personas, literalmente miles, habían dejado mensajes de condolencia para el. Era un desplazamiento sin fin de personas que lo extrañaban, tantas que me tomó una hora de clics pasar de las publicaciones de muro de: S_iento mucho que estés muerto, a publicaciones de muro de: Estoy rezando por ti._ El había muerto hace un año de cáncer cerebral. Fui capaz de hacer clic a través de algunas de sus fotos.

Hinata y Shino estaban en un montón de las más antiguas, aunque ella predominaba: señalando con un pulgar hacia arriba la cicatriz en su cráneo calvo; brazo a brazo en el campo de juegos del Memorial Hospital, con sus espaldas de frente hacia la cámara; besándose mientras Kiba extendía la cámara, así que sólo podías ver sus narices y ojos cerrados. Las fotos más recientes eran todas de el antes, cuando estaba saludable, subidas después de su muerte por sus amigos: un tio bastante bien parecido, espalda ancha, brazos musculosos, sonrisa salvaje y abundante y revoltoso cabello castaño.

Mi imagen sana no se parecia en nada a su imagen sana. Pero nuestras imágenes de cáncer podrían haber sido la misma. No es de extrañar que ella se hubiera quedado mirándome fijamente la primera vez que me vio.

Seguí haciendo clic en una de las publicaciones del muro, escrita hace dos meses, nueve meses después de que murió, por una de sus amigas.

"Todos te extrañamos tanto. Simplemente nunca termina. Se siente como si todos estuviéramos heridos por tu batalla, Kiba. Te extraño. Te quiero. "

Después de un rato, mamá y papá anunciaron que era la hora de la cena.

Cerré la computadora y me levanté, pero no pude sacar esa publicación del muro de mi mente, y por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir nervioso y sin hambre.

Me quedé pensando en mi hombro, que dolía, y todavía tenía dolor de cabeza, pero tal vez sólo era porque había estado pensando acerca de un tio que había muerto de cáncer cerebral.

Continuaba diciéndome que debía compartimentar, para estar aquí ahora en la mesa redonda, posiblemente con un diámetro muy grande para tres personas y, definitivamente, demasiado grande para dos personas, con este brócoli correoso y una hamburguesa de frijol negro, que toda la salsa de tomate en el mundo no podía humedecer adecuadamente.

Me dije que imaginar una metástasis en mi cerebro o mi hombro no afectaría la realidad invisible que sucedía dentro de mí, y que por lo tanto, todos esos pensamientos eran momentos desperdiciados de una vida compuesta, por definición, de un conjunto finito de esos momentos. Incluso he intentado decirme a mí mismo lo de vivir mi mejor vida hoy. Por algún tiempo no pude comprender por qué algo que un desconocido había escrito en Internet a un diferente, y fallecido extraño, me estaba molestando tanto y preocupándome sobre el hecho de que había algo dentro de mi cerebro… lo que realmente dolía, aunque sabía, por años de experiencia que el dolor es un instrumento de diagnóstico rotundo e inespecífico.

Debido a que no se había producido un terremoto en Papúa Nueva Guinea ese día, mis padres estaban súper enfocados en mí, así que no podía ocultar esta inundación repentina de ansiedad.

—"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó mamá mientras comía.

—"Uh-huh" dije. Tomé un bocado de hamburguesa. Tragué. Traté de decir algo que una persona normal, cuyo cerebro no estuviera ahogándose en pánico diría. "¿Hay brócoli en las hamburguesas?"

—"Un poco" dijo papá. "Es muy emocionante el que probablemente podrás ir a Ámsterdam."

—"Sí" dije. Traté de no pensar en la palabra herido, que por supuesto es una manera de pensar en ello.

—"Shikamaru" dijo mamá "¿En dónde estás ahora?"

—"Sólo pensando, supongo." dije.

—"*Twitterpated" me dijo mi papá, sonriendo.

—"No soy un conejo, y no estoy enamorado de Hinata Hyuga o cualquier persona." contesté, demasiado a la defensiva. Herido.

Como Kiba Inuzuka que había sido una bomba y cuando había explotado todo el mundo a su alrededor se quedó con las incrustaciones de la metralla. Papá me preguntó si estaba trabajando en algo para la escuela.

—"Tengo un poco de tarea álgebra avanzada" le dije "Es tan avanzada que no podría explicarlo a un laico."

—"¿Y cómo está tu amigo Shino?"

—"Ciego" dije.

—"Estás siendo muy adolescente hoy." dijo mamá. Parecía molesta al respecto.

—"¿No es esto lo que quieres, mamá? ¿Qué sea adolescente?"

—"Bueno, no necesariamente este tipo de adolescente, pero por supuesto, tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos de verte convertido en un hombre joven, haciendo amigos, yendo a citas."

—"No voy a citas" dije "No quiero ir a citas con nadie. Es una idea terrible y una enorme pérdida de tiempo y…"

—"Cariño" dijo mi mamá "¿Qué pasa?"

—"Soy como…. Como…. Soy como una granada, mamá. Soy una granada y en algún momento voy a estallar y me gustaría reducir al mínimo las víctimas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mi padre ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como un perrito regañado.

—"Soy una granada" dije de nuevo "Sólo quiero mantenerme alejado de la gente y leer libros, pensar, ganarles al shogi, y estar con ustedes porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para no dañarlos; están demasiado involucrados, así que por favor, déjenme hacer eso, ¿está bien? No estoy deprimido. No necesito salir más. Y no puedo ser un adolescente normal, porque soy una granada."

—"Shikamaru" dijo papá, y luego se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lloraba mucho, mi papá.

—"Voy a ir a mi habitación y leer un rato, ¿está bien? Estoy bien. Realmente estoy muy bien, sólo quiero ir a leer un rato."

Empecé tratando de leer esta novela que me habían asignado, pero vivíamos en una casa de paredes trágicamente delgadas, por lo que pude oír gran parte de la conversación en voz baja que se produjo.

Mi papá decía: "Me mata."

Y mi mamá diciendo: "Eso es exactamente lo que no necesita escuchar."

Mi padre diciendo: "Lo siento, pero…"

Y mi mamá diciendo: "¿No estás agradecido?"

Y él, diciendo: "Dios, por supuesto estoy agradecido." Seguía tratando de entrar en esta historia, pero no podía dejar de escucharlos.

Así que me giré a mi computadora para escuchar música, y con la banda favorita de Hinata, Voluntad dd Fuego, como mi banda sonora, volví a la página del homenaje a Kiba Inuzuka, leyendo acerca de cómo fue su lucha heroica, y lo mucho que era extrañado, y cómo el estaba en un lugar mejor, y cómo iba a vivir para siempre en sus memorias, y cómo todos los que lo conocían, todos, estaban abatidos por su ausencia.

Tal vez se suponía que debía odiar a Kiba Inuzuka o algo así, porque había estado con Hinata, pero no lo hacía. No podía ver muy claramente en medio de todos los homenajes, pero no parecía haber mucho odio… parecía ser sobre todo una persona enferma profesional, como yo, lo que hizo que me preocupara que cuando muriera no tendrían nada qué decir sobre mí, salvo que luché heroicamente, como si la única cosa que siempre hubiera hecho era tener cáncer.

De todos modos, con el tiempo empecé a leer las pequeñas notas de Kiba Inuzuka, que en realidad eran en su mayoría escritas por sus padres, porque creo que su cáncer cerebral era de la variedad que te hace que no seas tú antes de que te haga no vivir.

Por lo tanto era todo como: Kiba sigue teniendo problemas de conducta. Está luchando mucho con la ira y la frustración por no ser capaz de hablar, nos sentimos frustrados por estas cosas, también, por supuesto, pero tenemos maneras socialmente más aceptables de lidiar con nuestra ira. A Hina le ha dado por llamar a Kiba HULK DESTROZADOR, que resuena con los médicos. No hay nada fácil en esto para cualquiera de nosotros, pero tomas humor de donde puedas conseguirlo. Esperando volver a casa el jueves. Les haremos saber. . .

No fue a su casa el jueves, no falta decirlo. Así que por supuesto me puse tenso cuando me tocó.

Estar con ella sería hacerle daño… inevitablemente.

Y eso es lo que sentí mientras se acercaba a mí: Me sentí como si estuviera cometiendo un acto de violencia contra ella, porque lo hacía.

Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto. Quería evitar toda una conversación al respecto.

~"Hola, así que bien, no sé si vas a entender esto, pero no puedo besarte ni nada. No es que necesariamente quieras, pero no puedo. Cuando trato de verte de esa manera, todo lo que veo es por lo que te voy hacer pasar. Tal vez eso no tiene sentido para ti. De todos modos, lo siento."~

Respondió unos minutos más tarde.

~"Okey."~

Le contesté:

~"Okey."~

Respondió:

~"¡Oh, Dios, deja de coquetear conmigo!"~

Sólo dije:

~"Okey."~

Mi teléfono sonó instantes después.

~"Estaba bromeando, Shikamaru Nara. Lo entiendo. Pero los dos sabemos que «Okey» es una palabra muy coqueta. «Okey», está LLENA de sensualidad."~

Estuve tentado a responder Bien otra vez, pero me la imaginé en mi funeral, y eso me ayudó a responder correctamente.

~"Lo siento."~

Traté de ir a dormir con mis auriculares aún puestos, pero después de un tiempo mi mamá y mi papá entraron, y mi mamá agarró a «Sombra» de la estantería y lo estrechó contra su estómago, y mi padre se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, y sin llorar, dijo:

—"Tú no eres una granada, no para nosotros. Pensar en ti muriendo nos entristece, Shikamaru, pero no eres una granada. Eres asombroso. No puedes saber, porque nunca has tenido a un bebé que se convierte en un lector joven y brillante, con un interés secundario en programas de televisión horribles, pero la alegría que nos traes es mucho mayor que la tristeza que sentimos sobre tu enfermedad."

—"Okey" dije.

—"En realidad" dijo mi papá. "No te mentiría acerca de esto. Si tú fueras más problemas de lo que vales, sólo te tiraríamos a la calle."

—"No somos personas sentimentales." agregó mamá, impasible. "Te dejaríamos en un orfanato con una nota clavada en tu pijama."

Me eché a reír.

—"No tienes que ir al grupo de apoyo" agregó mamá "No tienes que hacer nada. Salvo ir a la escuela." Me dio el ciervo.

—"Creo que «Sombra» puede dormir esta noche en el estante." le dije. "Permítanme recordarles que tengo más de treinta y tres medios años de edad."

—"Quédatelo esta noche." dijo.

—"Mamá" dije.

—"Él está solo" dijo.

—"Oh, mi Dios, mamá" dije.

Pero tomé al estúpido «Sombra» y como que me abracé a él mientras me quedaba dormido.

Todavía tenía un brazo envuelto en «Sombra» de hecho, cuando me desperté justo después de las cuatro de la mañana con un dolor apocalíptico tocándome desde el inalcanzable centro de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

*Twitterpated: Se refiere a un enamoramiento completa e inmediatamente con alguien  
al inicio de la primavera.

**Hinata27:** Lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste :3

** YoSoyTu:** Muchisimas gracias por el seguimiento que le das no solo a este si no a todos mis fics, sabes... he pensado que como agredecimiento por ser fiel lector de mis historias, por tu apoyo y pasiencia, te regalare un One-Shot... solo dime de que pareja lo quieres y hare lo mas que pueda para darte algo sorprendente :3


End file.
